The Guardians of Hogwarts
by EstelleArcher
Summary: He was broken. A shell of a man. After the giant war, every demigod perished, all except four. Blessed by primdormals and made inmortal, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez and Thalia Grace are sent to England, to a boarding school where wizards are supposedly at. They have to help defeat Voldemort but that's not all though. They have a death warrant for Dumbledore.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy's POV

He cried in anger and sadness. He was too slow, too...preoccupied. He never saw their death coming, none of them did. And there were the last four demigods who lived after the war. He was tired they all were. He didnt have the will to live. Wincing slightly, percy removed his hand from the non fatal would across his arm, oh how he wished it was. He looked up to the silver platter hanging up on one of the walls in the throne rooms.

He wasnt listening, it wasnt important, nothing was anymore.

He grimaced at his appearance. His eyes were red and puffy from crying for the last two, three hours, His hair was like a birds nest, his clothes were ripped completely showing his torso and chest but the thing which stood out the most was his eyes, a dark sickly green nothing like his used to be sea green eyes.

"We are rewarding you with immortality" was the only thing which caught his attention.

He automatically stood up, anger rolling off of him in waves, "No" was all he said. Glaring at all the gods. Some flinched, a few had tears rolling down their faces while others tried to look more imitating but failing to miserably.

"Son" Posiedon started off "The fates and Chaos him self ordered us to, the four of you will become gaurdians and one primdormal will bless you separately" he tried to explain but percy wouldn't buy it any of it.

He wants to grow old and die. He want die as soon as possible to end up with Anabeth. His wise girl.

"I know what your thinking" Hades muttered. His daughters death hit him hard. Loosing Hazel once was enough but twice? That must've been hard. "They chose rebirth, they all did."

An ugly sob escaped his lips. Why didnt she wait for him?

"Time in elysium moves faster than it goes here, one hour here is one year other there" Hades growled clearly irritated. "Its been three years there already, what if you died in 33 hours huh? She would've waited for you another 33 years, she probably got bored and decided it was time to move on"

Percy couldn't help but nod, Anabeth wouldnt waut for him, her fatal flaw, huribis was just too strong, strong enough to take over her completely.

He also just noticed the other three completely quite, Nico was paler than before, Thalia had a tear streaked face and lastly Leo he looked horrible. The gods found him on Calypso's island. But he was too late, she chose to fade.

"I accept" Nico spoke up. Thalia also nodded.

Both leo and Percy looked at each other. Was it worth it? Pursing his lips he scowled. The advantages of beong immortal, never dying, never getting sick, it'll give you extreme super senses and a sixth if your lucky. The disadvantage, watching everyoneyou love die.

But their dead they're all dead. Who does he love? Theres only the three of them left,if they're immortal theres nothing to worry about.

Slowly nodded his head. Two words escaped his mouth before he could stop it. "I accept" both him and leo chorused the gods smiled softly at them, standing up, they all held their palms out speaking ancient words.

"We the great gods,now make Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, Leo valdez son of Hestaphestus and Percy Jackson son of Posiedon full immortals. Let the mortal blood now turn into ichor, May Chaos have mercy on you" their voices was booming off the high walls, echoing down the empty streets of Mount Olympus. Everyone was here. Everyone was morning over the death of their children.

The light from their palms suddenly invelpoped them. Making percy ache with pain. It was like dipping in the river in Styx all over again.

There was another flash then 8 beings flashed into the room. They were all good looking, more then Aphrodite herself.

"Hello Olympus, rise" The man in front yelled cheerfully making the other man in all black roll his eyes.

Percy just realized all of Olympus was bowing to them.

"I'll take over brother" A women with purple eyes smiled softly.

He wasnt scared anymore. After facing Titans, giants and Primdormals they didnt look too imitating. Percy just wished they could get this over with. He never saw his mother for almost one year and he misses her dearly.

"We ah excepted more survivors."Order continued. Percy scowled deeply. She wasnt helping. "So two of us are going to bless one person each" she smiled brightly as if it will help them cope with their loved ones death.

"Thalia Grace" A women with platinum blonde hair and black eyes boomed. "I Nyx goddess of Night bless you to be my champion." Black light surrouned Thalia. "With my blessing, your senses will become more enhanced at night, you'll be able to shapeshift into a black panther and be able to control shadows and create creatures using dark magic"

Thalia looked kind of excited to be honest. Her eyes shone with some new light. Power was her fatal flaw. She was thirsty for it.

A man whos appearance kept changing stepped foward. "I Eros Primdormal god of love also bless you" a light of deep red hit thalia in the chest. "With my blessing youll be able to change your appearance and charm speak, you'll also be able to tell how much one is feeling about someone else" She crumbled down. But luckily Nico caught her.

A man in all black stepped foward "Nico Di Angelo, i Erebus God of darkness bless you as my champion" the man said. Black smoke swirled around his feet before disapearing.

" My blessing will enchanse your demigod powers, youll be able to raise any monster from tatarus and send then with a flick of your hand Order herself stepped foward. "And i Order Goddess of Order and Balance also bless you as my champion. Giving you the power to take and restore balance, manipulate people and mend earth."

Aether and Herema stepped foward hands together. "Leo valdez" they chorused. In percys opinion he found that pretty creepy but didnt say anything "we bless you with the power of light and day."

Aether continued "With my blessing youll be able to mend light. Heal and see peoples memory, youll also control winds and and have speed"

"And with mine, your sences will become stronger during the day, enchansing your fire power and take away someones curse" Herema said softly, her pale blue eyes glittering warmly.

Suddenly the last three Primdormals stepped foward. "Chronos, Anake and i will like to bless you." I nodded my head numbly. "With my blessing, you can create and destroy creatures, shapeshift to any animal, control the four elemants and bring one back from the dead. But not those who died in the previous war" he ended sadly when the flash of hope disappeared from percy's eyes.

"With my blessing, your fate is no longer controlled by the fates or i, you can read a persons past present and future just by a thought and read others minds." She smiled brightly before handing him a silver dagger with carvings 'Sometimes the end is just the beginning, . "You'll also be able to read the language of the void."

Chronos smiled mysteriously at Percy, "for destroying the Titan Kronos, i bless you the power to manipulate time, wether making it slow down, speed up or freeze however you can't reverse time. It will get the fates involved. " He grinned at percy before looking at the other two primdormals. They nodded at each other before they turned to look at him. The three of them held their hands up, palms facing percy, their palms started to glow a bright gold. The light hit percy in the chest and he stumbled back from shock of pressure.

"As a gift, i will like to give you this hood and clothing", she snapped her fingers and Percy was suddenly dressed as an assasain, (the one from assassin's creed, not bothered to describe it). "This is your uniform since you'll be now working for us as an professional Assasain"

The news hit Percy like a truck. Assasain? Him? He had to admit the clothing he was wearing was awesome but was he ready to kill for a living? Clenching his jaw percy looked up. "When do i start?" He suddenly asked.

"We" laughed Herema, "the four of you are now assasains and your first mission is to destroy an evil wizard in England, his name is Voldemort."

Erebus suddenly had a sadastic smile across his features. "And to assassinate Albus Dumbledor"

time skip*

Percy was taping his fingers on his legs for a good thirty minutes now. This train ride was killing him. eight hours sitting down doing nothing? His Patrons never mentioned that. The school knows of their arrival and are bound to name them 'transfer students' not wanting to cause chaos in the school. Now that percy was blessed by Chaos, he wants a little choas in everything, he was itching for a fight. And luckily his prayers were called, when two buff boys ended up slamming the compartment door open.

"This is our compartment" one of them snapped. Percy lifted his eyebrows, they were on the train for the last 7 hours.

Percy smiled in satisfaction, this is great. "You could just share" he shrugged lightly.

They glared at him. They were like a glare from a two year old. Cute. "Hey" percy continued putting his hands in the air "just throwing that idea in there" they both growled at him.

The picked him up by the gruff of his neck, and Percy let them pull him out the small room. Thalia, Nico and Leo were coming after a few days. So he was completely alone which meant his able to do stupid things and no one can stop him.

Like this.

He slammed his elbow into buffy kid one then kneed him on his stomach. He pushed him away from him making buffy kid two shift from foot to foot. He gestured his hand in a motion which said 'come at me bro' .

The wizard ran up to percy with a loud battle cry. Percy just side stepped and put his leg out making him trip onto his face. The wizard struggled to get up and percy just watched him amusingly. Once the wizard was up he threw a sloppy punch at Percys face. Percy easily grabbed his wrist, breaking it in the process then punched him on the face then delivered a right hook onto his stomach.

He fell with an umph.

"Mess with me again. And i swear i wont go easy on you" he muttered to them getting uo from the crouching position he was in.

What he saw made him smirk. Everyone was out their compartment looking at the scene in shock. He waved mockingky at them and retreated into his compartment.

That cured his boredom.

That peeps is my first chapter.Ive been thinking about writing Fanfictions for a while and decided that it was time to do so.

Like what better way then to make a pjo and hp crossover?

I was also wondering who i should pair Percy with since you know Annabeths... dead.

so here is what i was thinking.

(we want drama)

PercyxThalia

PercyxZoë

PercyxArtemis

PercyxAnnabeth (You'll never know. Resurrection is a thing)

PercyxHermione

PercyxOC (Comment or PM me who you want.)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Percy POV

The rest of the hour was a blur for Percy. Time wasn't an issue for him anymore, he started to fidget nervously. He was never good at socializing, and now he was ordered to stand next to a bunch of eleven year olds. Who knew how much eleven year olds can be mean. They all point at him laugh and make fun of him which he finds personally offensive.

Right now an elderly women with stern features was announcing a few important things about the ceremony which Percy found unimportant, "We have an transfer student"

All heads turned towards him. Making him blush slightly but thankfully no one noticed. Dam it. Why was he getting embarrassed by a bunch of eleven year olds. Gods Percy felt so stupid right now. They all went into one line Percy at the back, the confidence he felt at the train suddenly vanished. He shifted foot to foot and waited until he was called on.

What felt like hours, An old man suddenly yelled out his name. The elderly man had a long silver beard which reached upto his belt. His belt was strapped right under his stomach ontop of a long purple robe. He wore half moon spectacles which magnified his twinkling eyes. Percy suddenly felt anxious. He hoped this wasnt the man he was sent to assassinate. He looked like a great guy. A mentor, a person percy no longer has in his life.

"I said Perseus Achilles Jackson, please sit on the stool." He smiled at Percy.

Percy nodded and grudgingly walked over to the stool. A worn out pointy hat was suddenly put on his head. Pursing his lips, he waited. Nothing. His ADHD started to act up, he looked up to see curious expression on the old mans face.

He removed the hat from his hat and suddenly screamed in agony.

"No" it yelled making Percy lift a brow. He wasnt excepting this, "I refuse to read him."

Old guy spoke quietly to the hat. The hat nodded and was placed on his head.

' I'm being forced to do this the hat grumbled 'I'm being forced'

'Whatever' Percy snapped back 'I hate all the stares.'

The hat mimicked Percy before digging through his memories, percy blocked the events in the throne room and tatarus.

'Hmmm, enough knowledge for Ravenclaw, Very cunning for Slytherin but just to just your enemies, Loyal to a fault, too much for Hufflepuff and Way braver then Gryffindor' Percy just noticed that the hat spoke out loud, Percy being Percy just looked at the old man exceptingly.

"What now?" he asked.

the old man smiled excitingly. "You choose the house."

He looked to the far left where the house with silver and green banners. The wizarfs their were looking at him up and down snickering at his appearance. He had the urge to cover his scar on his cheek but stopped knowing that, that one movement will cause the table too talk more. He gave them an icy glare, making them flinch. He had the sudden urge to join their table to teach them a lesson.

His eyes turned to the other side of the room, Ravenclaw. Too smart. His eyes wondered to the yellow table. They threw him looks lf distate. They obviously didnt like the way he looked.

His eyes drifted to Gryffindor. Hmmm good enough. Looking dead serious at old man "Gryffindor" was the only thing he said.

The red and gold table erupted in cheers and percy couldnt help but smile, walking over to their table he sat at the end next to a young girl, 12 maybe.

He smiled kindly at her, she returning it with one of her own.

"em, em" A squeaky voice broke the old mans speech who percy now knows as Dumbledor thanks to Lily the 12 year old girl.

A few Gryffindor members started muttering things like "Not her again." and "I thought DADA teachers have one year of teaching each?"

the women walked slowly, her heels echoing in the tense hall. "Hello again Hogwarts" she yelled feigning happiness. "Due to circumstances i am going to teach DADA again. And this time i want no classes pulled behind the schools back" she smiled. Her crooked teeth glowing yellow thanks to the candle light. She directed a glare towards a scrawny boy with glasses and a lightning shaped scar.

"For those who dont know this is Professor Umbridge" Dumbledor stated. "As she said she will be teaching defense against dark arts a second year and hope that you treat her with respect. On that note, please resume your meals and goodnight."

Percy watched slowly as Dumbledor calmly walked out the hall. Percy was wondering if he should kill him now but thought better of it. He needs to gain their trust and make sursure they dont get suspicious on him.

Lily kept rambling about this book she just read and how much Michael Collins from the Slytherin table was such a jerk. Her hazel eyes sparkling as she continued. Her brown hair was in a messy pony tail, which she probably did herself. Her skin was a soft shade of ivory. He found himself getting fond of her very quickly and straight away developed a close brotherly relationship with her. He found him self protective over her.

"But i told him not to. And now the entire Gryffindor hate me for talking to him and the Slytherin hate him for being friends with me." she pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled at her antics. "Life's unfair. But trust me it'll get better, and you'll need to introduce me to him"

She nodded her head excitingly and pulled her pinky out. "Pinky promise" she grinned.

He smiled happily the first smile in ages "i pinky promise." he interwined his oinky with her.

《《《Time Skip》》》》

Percy looked left to right, no one. He decided that he had to explore the premises so whem Nico comes tomorrow he'll be able to make his way around the school. Slowly walking Percy took random turns from right to left. He ran his hand through his hair. Its just too much for him. He turned around just to be met with a man with a cat resting on his shoulder.

"Fresh meat" he crackled making Percy narrow his eyes.

He lifted his two fingers and pressed it to his

forehead. "You wont remember anything." He started "You wont tell anyone if you do. Take me to the Gryffindor Common room. Now"

The man nodded his head and turned away walking the way percy came from.

He smirked. This is easier then he thought.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N

So for the poll i so far have-

PercyxThalia

PercyxZoë - 1

PercyxArtemis

PercyxAnnabeth -1

PercyxHermione

PercyxOC

 _A couple new ones..._

Percyx Fleur- 1

Percyx Everyone-1

Dont forget to continue the voting.

Chapter Three

Percy's POV

 _He ran his sword through a dracane, then kicked another monster away. Demigods were dropping like flies, they were out numbered. So far only ten living halfbloods were in his vision. No matter how much he wanted to roll up in a ball and cry he couldn't. He had to stay strong. He was the leader they all looked up to._

 _"Annabeth!" Percy yelled out, wiping the monster dust clinging onto his forehead._

 _Even in battle she looked beautiful, her blonde curly hair bouncing up and down everytime she knocks monsters down, her grey eyes shimmering with knowledge, but even he could see the tiredness waiting to come out. This monster could be her last._

 _She looked up, Percy pointed to_ _Gaia, the gods were failing to defeat her_ _, she was older than the gods and older then the titans themselves._

 _She was swatting away the weapons which were being thrown at her. She was beautiful no doubt, forest green eyes, black wavy hair and the softest ivory complexion. But he knew her ugly heart and her evil attention, she wasnt attractive to him._

 _"Dont do anything stupid seaweed brain" she yelled throwing him a minor glare. Shes going easy on him._

 _"Hence the nickname" He laughed back. Percy then sprinted towards the Centre of the warzone._

 _He twirled riptide between his fingers and aimed it right at Gaia's heart. Squinting his eyes he threw it. Controlling the water molecules to guide its way through the battle._

 _The sound of metal cutting through flesh caught his attention._

 _Gaia was smiling evilly, in her arms a limp girl, not just any girl Annabeth. Right in her gut was Percys favourite sword, Riptide. He stumbled back in shock, he realized that the battle went awfully silent. They were all staring at him in pity and sorrow._

 _Letting out a scream of agony he threw his head in his hands. He pulled his black hair and sobbed. Tornadoes were everywhere, a hurricane was forming around him. Lightning could be heard, and the sea was crashing angrily against the shore._

 _Looking up his gaze was stuck on Gaia and Gaia only. All he could see was red._

End of dream*

Percy woke up yelling defiantly, this was the first time he had this dream, probably since this was the first real sleep he had since the war a few days ago. Shaking he sat up right and looked around. The school was kind enough to let him have a room to himself. Though he didnt know why there were extra beds. Today Nico's coming, he was like a brother to Percy. He just hopes he'll make it into Gryffindor.

Running his hand through his hair he sighed, little rays of light was peeking through the slightly opened curtain which was the only way he knew it was morning.

He never socialized last night. He went straight to bed after saying goodnight to Lily. He was also never permitted to waer the school uniform which Percy found great. You couldnt move in them at all, they were like dresses.

After he was done having shower and getring dressed he went into the common room.

He wasnt the only one up. Sitting next to the fireplace was a girl. He couldnt see how she looked like since she was covered by a book she was reading but he could make out a few freckles on her nose and brown wavy hair.

He quitely sat across from her patiently waiting. "Unicorns. amazing creatures, just sipping its blood can make you immortal hmmm" She mumbled to herself.

Percy lifted a brow. "Dont tell me your going to kill a unicorn?"

She let out a startled scream falling off the couch. Percy winced. Woops.

She jumped up glaring menacingly at him but percy didn't bat an eyelash. "Why did you scare me? I couldve broken my arm or even worse my neck?!"

Her voice was heavily dipped with a british accent and used her hands alot when she talked. She kind of reminded him of Bianca, though she didn't yell at people.

"Sorry" he smiled at her. "I'm Percy Jackson" He gave her a hand to shake.

She looked at his hand as if it was made out of poison. "I know, My names Hermione Granger" ( **just a friendly encounter people)** she hesitantly put her hand in his. Giving it a quick shake.

She observed him. She had brown eyes specked with a few grey streaks. She looked smart and he was wondering in he should just excuse himself and go down to breakfast.

"Your from America?" she suddenly asked.

He gave a quick nod. "And there are more of you coming?"

"Yep, just three more." She continued to observe him.

"How did you get the scar?" She questioned curiously. Ti be honest if she was a daughter of Athena he wouldnt be surprised.

 _'Oh you know,before the earth mother died she gave me a little reminder of the horror she brought upon me and my friends.'_ He thought but instead started to play innocent. "I dont know to be honest. Mum said it was a long time ago."

Oh okay"

After that little interrogation Percy ran out of the common room. He promised little Lily that he would wait for her but if he had to answer one more personal question Hermione throws at him, he would loose it completely and end up assassinating her instead of Dumbledor.

He grumbled under his breath as students from all houses gave him curious glances then whisper to their friends. Oh how much he'll show them when Nico comes. He'll make nico do the same thing with him.

"Mr Jackson" turning around he came face to fave with a pink toad. She looked at his clothes with distate. "Wheres your unifrom?"

Why is everyone questioning him today? "The school allowed me to wear my own clothing Miss Umbitc- I mean Bridge."

She growled slightly "Well I'm from the Ministry of Magic and I order you to wear proper clothing"

Percy just rolled his eyes and continued to walk over to the great hall. He could hear her heels clapping against the brick floors but ignored her. He wasn't in the mood to play break the toad.

Flopping next to lily's usual spot he waited until breakfast started. Tapping his hand against the table he a analysed a few people walking through the gates.

They were all laughing and talking together. Something Percy feels like never doing so in his life.

A sudden voice met his attention. Lily was calling out to him, pulling a boy her age towards them. He smiled softly at them. The boy had black hair and purple eyes children of hecate only have amd sudden recognition fell upon Percy. This is one of the demigods percy taught sword fighting to. Annabeth herself was very close to him.

"Percy?" he gasped.

Percy let out a small laugh when he hugged him "Ricky" he hugged him back.

Lily gave them confused looks. "We used to go to the same dummer camp."

She nodded her head in understanding. People gave them dirty looks. Percy glared menacingly at them and they all scrambled away.

"How long was this going for?"He suddenly asked.

Both Ricky and Lily looked at each other. He found that somewhat cute. They looked and acted completely different from each other. Lily was the outgoing one and Ricky was the one that kept to himself. Their friendship reminded Percy of his and Annabeths when they were younger. And he promised himself that he would help them no matter what.

"Since first year" she muttered. Brushing a strand piece of hair behind his ear.

"I got a cousin who is coming, and i promise that we will help you" he told them seriously. They smiled brightly at him which made percy smile back.

"Percy!" He looked up to see Nico.

They did the man hug **(Dont know what its called lol)** and talked in hush voices.

"Erebus contacted me yesterday. He wants the four of us to go in separate houses so we could find more information" Nico started off "Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, but we have to be careful man. Theres this toad thats not leaving me alone and lots of wizards are nosy"

Nico nodded his head in understanding. And continued to talk about the mission to Percy. "Dumbledor needs to go now" He hissed.

"We just came" Percy hissed back. "They'll obviously know its us if we do anything."

Nico looked like he wanted to say more but percy put his hand up signaling it was the end of the conversation. "We'll wait until Leo and Thalia's here then we'll talk about the assassination. Okay?"

Nico scowled at the ground but nodded anyway.

Percy sat down and carefully watched as Nico made his was up to the stool. Once he sat down the hat was silent for a few minutes. "Slytherin!" It yelled the table erupted with cheers. He walked off to sit in the table. Ricky looked estatic when Nico ignored everyones request and sat down nest to him instead.

They needed to hurry up with the mission.

Percy and Nico skipped their first class. They didnt want to attend Miss Umbridge's class where she'll probably pick us out like roses from a garden.

They both agreed to scout the premises just incase they had to escape if anything goes wrong. Percy hopes otherwise.

Nico was in his usual clothing, An avatar jacket, a black shirt with dancing skeleton, black jeans and combat boots. He was twisting his ring on his right hand middle finger. He was valiant. Percy tried to calm him down saying that the school had magical borders but he just shrugged him off like a bug. This was the most serious Percy has seen him. War does that to people.

It destroys every ounce of hope and happiness they have left and make them empty inside, void of emotion. That was the life of the demigod. Scowling he thought if he saw Grover as he was when he was in the car, he should've pushed him out and told his mum to step on it then head back to new york. He rather die clueless then looking behind his back every two minutes.

"We'll call this escaoe route #1" Percy started off. "If things go bad we can jump off the cliff into the water and ill safely guide us back to New York."

Nico gave him a weird look. "Nope never going to happen. I'll just shadow travel the four of us out."

This time Percy looked at him weirdly. "You have enough energy to do that?"

"Yep ever since Erebus blessed me" He smirked and Percy couldnt help but chuckle. Unlike Nico,Percy never tried teleporting with his inherited water powers. And now sonce Chaos nlessed him and said he could teleport he never thought about trying it.

"How do you teleport?" he asked Nico.

Nico grinned. "Always remember to get drachmas just incase you decide to teleport to the great wall of china, trust me it happened" he started off in a dramatic voice. "And-"

"Hey" a voice yelled. We turned to see a man with black hair and oynx eyes. "What sre you doing here? This is teacher headquaters"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **I'm at work and im writing this chapter...For you** **and imma tell you where i work...you ready for this? Mcdonalds.** **Yeah i said it.** **i work in Maccas.** **My shift is literally 8:30am to 4:30pm and its on a sunday...** **Anyway back to the poll,** **Everything's the same except,**

 ** _Its the Grand finals. Yes theres a grand final._**

 _The grand finalists are..._

PercyxHermione-3

PercyxThalia-1

PercyxZoë -1

PercyxAnnabeth -3

Back to the Story.

 _Chapter Four_

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Both of their heads slowly turned around. Shit. Looking over Snapes shoulder what percy saw made him scowl. A kid with bleached blonde hair was standing and the rest of the class in tow. They had Professor Snape for the first class and Draco Malfoy decided to make both Nico's and Percy's life miserable after Nico said some unkind things about his father.

"What were you talking about? Would you like to share it with the rest of the class." Professor snape asked lifting an oily brow.

"We were talking privately" Percy growled, these days it took little to make Percy angry. "Does it look like i want to share it with the rest of the class, scarecrow"

"Two weeks Detention for skipping first class of the symester and another week Mr Jackson for calling a teacher names." Professor Snape snapped. Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Knowing Percy sir" Nico started off with a smirk. "His not going to stop until he gets kicked out"

"You too" He said pointing to Nico. Nico feigned offense, Professor snape seeing his reaction smirked and turned away. "Today five o 'clock, dont be late."

He looked at Nico with his eyebrows raised. "Can't let my cousin suffer himself can i"

Percy just chuckled and followed the rest of the students back to the classroom.

Percy impatiently tapped his fingers against the wooden desk. Turns out Professor Umbridge likes to come in late _just_ to teach students the meaning of patience. But Percy was everything but patient. If she doesnt come in fifteen minutes his doing the all famous American law which is _Students are able to leave the class if teacher isn't there in 15 minutes._

A shrill giggle erupted Percy from his thoughts. "Hello class" Looking horrible as always, Professor Umbridge walked through the doors into the room which by the way looked like a unicorn threw up,in other words it's all pink, Percy shivered in disgust, only she had that effect on him.

"Welcome back to a good year at hogwarts" she was still smiling. Percy rolled his eyes but a feeling of homesickness erupted in his chest. Goode Highschool, where his stepfather is working. He suddenly felt really guilty, after the war he wasnt able to visit his mum even though he promised both her and himself that he would. Its just this quest was so sudden he didnt have time to prepare.

"I remember that last year we didnt get to finish all the the theory so were just going to start on a small practical with a bogart."

A few students turned as white as paper, some just winced while others looked excited.

Mrs Umbridge must've felt the confusion coming from percy so she just smiled at him menacingly and said "Its something that helps you fave your worst fears honey." the _honey_ word made percy feel like she was alecto, that fury alwats called him honey and basically everyone in 6th grade. "And since Perseus here is a transfer and never did this before why wont we let him take the first go!" she said in fake happiness.

Cleching his jaw he stood up and walked over to a vintage wooden chest.

"Alohomora" was the only thing she said.

Black blob slid down from the box and onto the ground that triggered whispering from other students.

"Is that what his scared of?"

"Is that supposed to happen?"

But the blob was just a faze, it started to transform into a shape. Soon she was standing there. Hour glass body, Blonde princess curls,and in percy's opinion stunning grey eyes. Just looking at her made Percy get butterflies. Percy was still, afraid that if he made a single move she would disapear.

"Annabeth?" he whispered. A few stray tears fell down his face as blood tickled down her cherry lips. She looked down and so did percy. Just like his dream and the previous war, In her gut, Riptide was sticking out.

"You did this" she said her voice void of emotion. "I wanted to go college, become a super architect maybe even start a family. But you took that away from me!" Just like that Piper was now is her place. A shrill scream came from the crowd.

Her arm was missing and a chunck of her cheek as well. A hellhound killed her. Ripped her to peices when she wasnt looking. Jason died right after that. He was knocked off when he was flying fell onto a broken tree branch which impaled him on impact. He begged Percy to kill him take away the pain. Thats exactly what he did. And now percy was thinking that he shouldn't of did that. Percy fell onto his knees.

One by one, they were all there, blaming Percy for their death. Annabeth, Piper,Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarrise, Travis everyone Percy was close to.

But the thing what made hit Percys last nerve. Was two people that Percy loved, Missed and wanted to see dearly.

In front of him stood a women and man. The women had long wavy brown hair with a few streaks of grey and ocean blue eyes. His mum and Paul. She had a baby bump. Could be in her last month of pregnancy.

She glared angrily at Percy with so much hatred in her eyes that made percy choke back a sob.

"Look what you did" she hissed. "You got us killed. Innocent mortals as you say."

"We were having a baby" Paul continued "And if-" Professor Umbridge closed the box.

Percy was now crying like no tomorrow. No. He refused to believe that she was dead. He talked to her before he came on this quest.

Standing up he ran out the classroom before he was questioned, he needed to talk with an uncle of his.

 **Harry POV**

Harry excepted alot of things, A spider, a snake even professor snape will do. But a bunch of dead people? That scared Harry to the core. Their deaths looked... painful.

So painful that even he felt their pain.

He tapped thoughtfully against his thighs. What was the blob that cane of the chest? That mever happened before. Even Professor Umbridge looked afraid, she dismissed class quickly. Good thing we didnt have the Slytherins in this class they wouldve told the whole school and made fun of Percy, a guy he never officially met but knew he was a great guy. Especially when he told snape off in the hallway, last period.

It was lunch right now and he was sitting in his usual spot with Ron and Hermione. They were still curious about the incident and were keen to know more. They were thinking to follow Percy around to get information.

"Or we can just ask him" Ginny suggested as she sat down.

Ron gave his sister a surprised look. "You know about that?"

She rolled her blue eyes, eyes that Harry loves. "Hufflepuff's love gossip" was the only thing she said.

Hermione shrugged, "thats not a bad idea to be honest"Ginny smiled at the praise while Hermione continued. "I talked to him this morning, he wasn't eager to talk about his personal life though"

Ron scowled. "What were you doing talking to him? Do you fancy him?"

Hermione was blushing furiously now. Ron always over reacts on these kind of things, Hermione is like a sister to him. "Not like that Ronald." she hissed. "It was a friendly encounter" she finished mumbling.

"Yeah" this time it was Ginny, she rolled her eyes playfully. "Thats what they all say."

Both her and Ron snickered. After that a calming silence fell upon the four of them.

A blush still settled on Hermione's cheeks.

It was the last class of the day. And Harry is aready pumped. He was finally going to see Hagrid. Harry missed him dearly, He never came around evrr since he started to live whith his godfather Sirius Black, who's framed for treason.

He personally thinks that people should knock it off a scotch a liitle, leave him alone. That if Harry told them that he believes Sirius that they'll leave him alone, since everyone believed that he was involved in the killing of his parents. But no. He was a pureblood. A werewolf. That was one thing that triggered the public.

They believed the rumors, hunted him down then threw him into azkaban.

The worst place on earth.

A huge smile took over his features ahen he saw a giant man. He seemed to be in feep converstarion with someone. Harry being the curious bloke he is, walked a little to the left. There he saw who Hagrid

was talking with and about clearly.

"-Quest" Percy muttered. Hagrid looked thoughtful. He also seemed worried. What is Percy talking about?

"They sent you here for a reason. Even though i dont want Dum-" Percy put his hand up silencing the Giant ma. His eyes glanced over to Harry, making him tense.

"I know your there" Percy said in deadly seriousness. "Come out or face the consequences"

He looked angry, not just angry furious. Harry now knew what true fear was. Percy's bad side.


	5. Chapter Five

**hello outside world Sorry i didnt post for long i was having exams and still am until thursady and if your a Maze runner Fan, My sister just wrote a book called _The Maze Runner/Fanmade-Harry Styles_ fan as well ... my sister has a book written but its really good,** **Her account is** **daydreamx Give it a try.**

 **And the winner for the poll is PercyxHermione**

 **Sorry if the ship you want didnt win but i cant wait any longer, It feels weird that percy is dating anyone.**

 **Other than that,On woth the story.**

 _Chapter Five_

 _Harry's POV_

He was shaking from the core. When he was facing Voldemort he never felt this scared. But Voldemort wasnt fully healed and now he is. But this was different, he could literally feel the hate and anger roll off of him like waves. Gulping He took a step out of the trees. Percy's eyes were like the ocean during a storm, dangerous. Very dangerous.

" 'arry whatcha doin here'?" Hagrid asked his accent calming him down slightly, Harry didn't answer instead he flickered his eyes between both him and Percy. He had a feeling they were about to say Dumbledor.

What do they want with him. More importantly what does Percy want with him.

"S-sorry" Harry stuttered, the truth was he really was, he never meant to eavesdrop, he was naturally curious and nosey.

Percy's expression softened, he unclenched his fist amd calmed his dilemma. "If you needed to talk to Hagrid you could've just asked." His voice was stern but kind, a voice a true leader has. "we could've been talking about something personal, really personal."

Percy looked broken, he was always keeping his head down, never talking to anyone minding his own business. Harry hears the rumors which goes around the school. How the dead people were killed by him. How he got the scar on his face as a reminder of the muerders he committed.

His eyes were shattered, slowly losing the light of hope. The fire that keeps us running about to lose its spark.

He gave Hagrid a nod. Smiling at Harry he gestured him over, harry was hesitant. Shouls he go? Ignoring every bad idea popping in his head, he walked over to them.

"Hagrid has some work to do, hos taking this period off, and so are we"

"Can we get Hermione and Ron? Ginny might come aswell" Harry asked. He wasn't comfortable being alone with percy, je gave him a feeling of uneasiness, Harry excepted him to yell _"Give me twenty"_

 _But_ Percy didnt even bat an eyelash.

He nodded his head, "Sure just i dont want Hermione to question me about my life" He looked pained, like thinking about it gave him a head ache. "Please"

Harry nodded his head and felt sorry for the bloke, he knew Hermione for a long time and he knows how personal her questions can get.

Both him and Percy walked away from the spot under the trees and into the clearing where Hagrid was greeting the class. A few Slytherins were smirking in trimph, ahrry scowled probably thinking thay the Malfoys were able to get him fired.

Once Hagrid, was gone, His three best friends walked towards them, a boy who screamed death lurking behind them

Harry felt the need to call him out but percy put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, this is my cousin nico, Nico this is Harry" They both observed each other, but while Harry was analysing him, Nico literally stared him down, Harry squirmed under his gaze. "He'll be coming with us today, if you dont mind."

Ron looked angry since he'll be going with a Slytherin, Ginny and Hermione really didnt mind,something Harry couldnt agree on. No he wasnt angry like Ron is, but he doesn't trust Nico that much. Some thing about him makes Harry feel like his associated with death somehow. He doesnt have the friendly feeling Percy has has.

"Come one then, I'll give you a tour through town." Harry said Brightly.

 _Timeskip_

 **Percys POV.**

Percy smiled. The first real smile in ages. who knew that Harry and his friends can get him to smile? Its just the trio and Ginny reminded Percy of the friendship he had in camp half blood. The only place he ever felt at home. He also needed to speak with Nico privately, but waiting for Thalia and Leo to explain his whole situation seemed better then explaining three times.

Yeah even though there was a war, Percy felt happy that he can finally get some peace even though if he makes one mistake, everything will come crashing down.

What got him anxious was the fact that harry over heard them. He doesnt know much he heard but he hopes it wasn't alot.

 _FlashBack*_

 _Tears ran freely down his face, gods how painful that was for him, seeing them dead was enough once but twice? Percy winced at the thouht._

 _Yes. He was in denial about him mothers desth. He refused to believe it. Sniffing he left the school. Walking into the forbidden forest, he tensed, never letting his gaurd down he found a puddle and took out a drachma. The coin was as big as his hand and was carrot gold. The money of the Gods._

 _"Oh fleecy, do me a solid and show me Hades in the Underworld" After the quest with Frank and Hazel, the three promised the minor goddess to use her way of communication._

 _The scene in the message shifted. Tjere he was. A man who looked like an middle aged Nico. His skin pale as paper,his hair was sweeped back and he had a goatee. Just like nico je was wearing all black except that he was wearing a robe._

 _The castle itself was made of stygrion iron. Transparent ghost flew around the throne room. He literally saw one sweeping bones off the floor. But he wasnt surprised. As a demigod he learnt to except the un-excepted._

 _His uncle looked up. "Perseus" he started off twisting the top of his cane in boredom. Percy scowled at the usagusage of his first name. Only angry teachers, gods and monsters use it. "What can i do for you?"_

 _Percy did not look happy thats for sure, with red rimmed eyes and a permanent scowl plastered on his fave most the time was just adding to the hideous scar on his cheek._

 _"What does it look like uncle? Is she dead?" he asked harshly. He wasnt in the mood._

 _"The athena girl? Yes long gone." Percys uncle rolled his eyes and gave percy a once over, "We've discussed this already. Shes dead and so is everyone else"_

 _Percy clenched his fist. "Not them you freaking assh*le, im talking about my mother and paul."_

 _Hades just raised his eyebrows and made a tsk tsk sound "Nephew, mind that foul mouth of yours and no. If your mother died i was ordered by the fates to automatically put her in the isles of the blessed."_

 _Percy let out a sigh of relief ran his hand through his shaggy black hair thats good._

 _"Thank you" After his uncle nodded his welcome percy ran his hand through the message and turned around. There a giant man was standing._

 _"Uh, i h'eard nothin mate"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

After that percy learnt that he was part gaint part human. But like Damsean he was a neautral giant. He somehow knew of the gods and Percy felt comfortable of telling him his plan,especially after he swore on the styx.

But the way Harry looks at him it was clear that he heard something. Maybe not the whole thing but an important part.

"Percy" A voice mused. He looked up to see a smiling Hermione. He just noticed how beautiful she was,but didnt dare speak it. He wasnt ready for another heart break. Especially since Annabeths death, he was a death magnet everyone he loves, they die. Painfully for that matter.

"Wheres every one?" He asked. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didnt notice them leave.

"Harry and Ron went for a walk. Ginny saw some of her friends and decided to join them. And for your cousin Nico? Well he never said where he was going. He just got up and left" He explained. Her voice was so soothing that he calmed down. She brused her wavy hair behind her ears and pursed her lips.

They say in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Look." She muttered clearly embarrassed " About the day in the dorm I-"

Percy held up his hand and silenced her. "Its long forgotten" In reality he was. He was never the one to hold grudges. And seeing how serious she was especially when she was so much like Annabeth it pained him too much to hold it against her.

She smiled gratefully. Her hand was in the table and she kept fidgeting, he realised she was nervous, with out thing he put his hands on hers giving it a soft squeeze. Pulling away he saw her face flush pink, he smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.


	6. Chapter Six

**Exams are finally over. I can now stop studying yay.** **also have one question bout Nico. Should i make him Straight or nah?** _Chapter Six_

 ** _Percy's_** ** _POV_**

He sat crossed legged on the floor. He took deep breaths and his eyes were closed. He found this as an easy way to concentrate. Smiling slightly he remembered the events from last night.

Hermione talked about her vacation to Paris before the school year started and was estatic Percy went there as well. Little did she know that he went with his dead girlfriend on their anniversary, he winced a little at the memory. Other than that they exchanged stories of their childhood. Just like he did, Hermione was bullied alot. They just clicked. He found him self slowly getting lost in Hermione's voice.

But Harry is the main problem. This morning at breakfast he kept scowling at him so was Ron. He thought after last night he would talk to Percy instead was angry at him. Especially when Hermione decided to sit next to Lily and Him.

A knock on the door broke him out on concentration. Leaving one eye closed, he glanced at the door. Their Nico and ... Leo was standing.

"Hey man" Leo started off. "I'm kind of angry that you didn't come to the sorting" That was Leo for you. He didnt hide his emotions.

Letting out a throaty laugh he got up from his crossed legged position and walked over to him. "How are ya?" Leo just grunted in response.

"Thalia's a pain" he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to train during the day, nooo she says. She wants to train during the night and I'm forced to"

He grinned. That was Thalia. "Why werent you in class Mr"

Both Nico and Leo looked at each other. "Free period"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? " Leo said in a girly voice.

Nico gave him a dirty. "Just no"

Percy gave them a knowing look. He wants to train he really does, but what of they get caught. "Where should we train" Both Nico and Leo gave each other a look.

Time skip.

Percy dodged an attack from Leo. He still uses his hammer which annoys percy immensely. The hammer is literally the size of him but Leo still manages to hold it like it was a twig. Oh and its enlightened in greek fire.

They decided to train in the forbidden forest. No one goes in there. Rumors of evil centuars monsters and death eaters are told and that makes percy even more eager to train there.

Grinning percy thrust out his hand. Closing his eyes he felt a tug in his stomach. Opening them, Leo stood in a position where he looked like he was ready to take a swing at him.

Percy removed Leo's hand from the flaming hammer, and pushed him onto the floor. Turning around what he saw made his blood turn cold...

Hermione was standing there jaws wide open and eyes buldging out of her head.

He panicked. What he did to that other teacher drained him completely. He cant do that to her. Nico was also frozen pointing at the direction of Hermione.

Willing himself to walk towards Hermione he stood in front of her and put his hands behind his back. He then willed time to go as it is.

"Ow!"

"Imposter!"

"What is happening here?!?" The last one was Hermione.

She let out a squeak of surprise when she saw Percy casually standing infront of her.

Seeing the fear in her eyes made him wince. He hated her looking at him that way. She turned about to bolt.

He let her.

Nah not really. Just when she was ten feet away from the exit from the forbidden forest. Percy for the first time vapor traveled in front of her. He doesnt know how ti explain it. It was like he made his body evaporate in to air mist and thought about being next Hermione.

He grabbed her arm turning her around. Just when she was about to scream,he put his hand onto her mouth.

He walked back with her struggling in his arms.

"Did you catch her?" Nico panted.

"Our cover is blown of you didn't" Leo continued.

He rolled his eyes at the both of them. He felt her lick his hand but he smiled slightly. That was something he would also do if a stranger was slowly pulling him into a dark forest.

Turning her to face him he leaned in so his lips were next to her ear.

"Please dont scream okay?" He felt her shiver at his touch. Pulling back he saw her nod her head.

He slowly removed his hand from her face. Her cheeks were red and was shaking slightly.

"W-what are you?" she stuttered.

He sighed. It was time to tell her but he trusted her. "Im half human."

She raised her eyebrow, and composed herself,leaning in she smiled sarcastically. "And what?"

"Greek god" Leo continued.

She froze. Well something is wrong. "Your lying"

"i wish we were" Nico snapped.

Percy gave her a questioning look. She took a deep breathe and looked at them dead in the eyes. "Because im also a demigod"The three of them froze. "Im a daughter of Aphrodite, blessed by Athena, Hecate and Artemis"

That didnt go as excepted.

 **Hermione's POV**

She frowned at Harry. Somethings off about both him and Ron. They never acted this way around her before and how they were treatimg Percy? Lets just say she'sfurious with the both of them.

She doesnt want to admit it. But she developed a little crush on Percy. For one he was sweet but secretive, he doesn't like attention and is kind of funny but she will never know that for sure until he opens up to her. But all in total he was a mystery. And she loves mysteries.

Back to the Harry and Ron Problem. Ever since the trip to Hogsmead they were acting different. It started with the glares and scowls but soon they would literally make fun about him, spread rumors and- let's just say they were making his life miserable.

And by looking at the Slytherin table and the new kids Leo's table Ravenclaw, that they also were against them.

She tilted her head at the young girl percy always talks to. Lily she thinks. She was sadly picking at her food. Hermione smiled. It was clear she got used to Percy's company even though its been three days. Not to mention that she herself developed a crush on him.

Pursing her lips she walked over to Lily sitting in front of her. The young girl looked up in shock.

"My names Hermione" She greeted kindly.

Lily looked at her warily. Hermione felt a sudden burst of guilt erupt in her chest. She knows what the other wizards her age think about her for befriending a Slytherin and tried to stop it once. Instead the bullying got more frequent so Hermione decided to stop.

"I know" she whispered. Lily looked down. Her hair covering half of her face. Bht she was able to make out a bruise on her cheek.

"Who did that to you?" she questioned.

Lily winced and tears prickled her eyes. "They hit me"

"Yes but who?" Hermione urged.

"None of your buisness!" Lily yelled. She got up and ran out the great hall.

Hermione cant deal with this she knows. But she knows who will. Percy.

 _Time skip._

"Because I'm also a demigod"Hermione took a deep breathe and hesitated should she tell them her heritage would they judge her on it? "Im a daughter of Aphrodite blessed by Athena, Hecate and Artemis"

Percy's eyes went hard. Leo looked shocked and Nico looked like his jaw might fall off. "Where were you during the war?" Percy growled out.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest and willed herself not to cry. She was blessed by three strong willed goddesses for crying out loud why does her Aphrodite genes get in the way of everything?

She glared at him, "I was born and raised in England. And i dont even know what your talking about. It's the first time i actually met another one. Hell i dont even know how to weild a weapon"

Her voice was rising with every word she said. And both she felt her anger rising. Percy just stared at her blankly. He showed no emotion.

Nico stood there looking at both Percy and Hermione like a tenis match while Leo swung on his heels and whistled lightly.

"You have no proof!" Percy yelled out irritated.

Hermiones hands started to twitch "Of course i dont. But you can ask my mother, Athena and Hecate. Even Artemis will agree with me!"

"They obiously will. Your her daughter and your their champion!" that was the last straw. With out thinking she slapped percy's face. Deadly silence fell upon them. All looking shocked on what she just did.

 **Whats love with out fights. Its called a (real)ationship for a reason.**

 **Ill try to update soon. The exams were just the beginning. Im from Australia so we do Naplan. But this year is different because if i don't pass i wont get the HSC (High school Certificate) and go to University.**

 **I have half yearly exams in a few weeks and i wont study until what?Two days before they start.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thanks for the suggestion @Mionelover123** ,

 **Yes ill make Nico straight, and the idea with Thalia and Leo sound great.**

 **Or did you guys want Thalia to remain a huntress?**

 **Other than that i hope you'll enjoy this chapter.** **Who should i pair nico up an OC or a original character?**

 **Or would you like Nico to stay single?**

 **And I know that the Assasain creed thing is over used, im not creative. I had to do something lol. _Dang it i sound like a mortal._**

 ** _I have a compention_**

 ** _The winner gets to be paired up with Nico . If you wanted Nico with a OC. I still dont know what the competition is about. When i come up with something I'll Post it ASAP._**

 ** _Other than that On with the story._**

 _Chapter Six_

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Stunned silence. No one talked. Hermione still huffing heavily turned and stomped away. How dare he think of her that way?

And Percy? She's never seen him act this way with before. With her and everyone else. But he was only here for three days, she doesn't personally know him the way Nico and Leo do.

Walking into the school it was empty. Dinner was over and everyone needed to go back to their dorms. But it shocked her. How did time go so fast? It was only lunch when she went out looking for Percy. She skipped a period for him. Huffing angrily she walked to the direction to the Gryffindor dorms.

Hermione suddenly felt bad. Why would she slap Percy? It was obvious that the war was still fresh and that Percy lost someone close.

She froze. The lady in the portrait was missing just like second year. She turned around and surveyed her surroundings, clear. She huffed in annoyance she wasnt going in any time soon.

Hermione then sat crossed leg on the floor and pulled out a book to read until the portrait lady comes back.

A sudden light caught her attention. She tilted her head at it. The light was golden, like slashes from the sun, a harsh sensation emitting from it making Hermione wince. She slowly stood on her feet, her chocolate brown eyes glowing wiyh curiousity. As she said before, she's a sucker for mysteries.

Before she could think about what shes doing,Hermione walked towards the light as stealthily as she could. Only stopping at the edge of the door.

The harshness of the light seemed to be stronger here. Taking a deep breath she peeked from the edge.

What she saw shocked her immensely. A familiar black haired wizard was talking to a person with ram horns and a cape. The man seemed to be the one producing the light.

The man looked almost evil.

"-Doing what i told you to do mortal" The man with the ram horns growled quitely.

The boy, Harry she realised trembled with fear. "I-Im sorry lord Krios, I'll try harder but would you keep your oath?" What oath? And Lord Krios? Running through everyname she ever heard of in greek mythology she came up with Krios titan of constellation.

Not wanting to get caught she retrated slowly. Now she was scared. She's not up to a titans level in fighting, hades she can't even wield a weapon.

She turned bumping into a comfy wall. Its not just a wall, just her luck it was Percy.

He had a look of guilt written across his face and he looked at her with sad eyes. Pursing her lips she looked at him silently pleading for help,she motioned to the light, realization crossed his features.

 **Percy's POV**

His cheek still tingled. He deserves it,he really did. Why would he think of her like that? Why did he hurt her? He ditched Nico and Leo, he went looking for Hermione, he ran his hand through his hair as he walked up the empty halls. He manipulated time when he was in the forest, making time in the school go faster while time in the forest went slower. They needed time to train.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione was walking backwards from a harsh light. He'll recognize that light anywhere, Krios.

A heap of brown hair bumped into him. Turning around a flush of relief patches itself onto her face. She looked up at him through her long black lashes, she was beautiful, just looking at her made him get butterflies. But he cant get attached. Not yet anyway.

Softly pushing her out his way, he pulled out Anake's gift, the sword made from chaos metal παλιρροϊκό κύμαIt (Tidal Wave). It hurt him to use riptide. Thinking about the deaths he caused brings him so much heart ache. He slowly walked towards the light. He knows that only two people who could do that, Apollo and Krios. He was sure it wasn't Apollo, for one Apollo is the biggest flirt, two, he was the most laid back god out of the Olympians along with Hermes and Posiedon.

He felt Hermione walking behind him, probably on her tiptoes cause she wasnt that tall. Thats one thing he noticed about her.

Peeking through the door, what he saw made his blood boil. Harry Potter and Krios were in deep conversation. It was clear that they have an alliance for something or someone.

Straightening he posture he walked through the double doors. Their faces were priceless. He would've laughed but the anger his feeling in unbearable.

"Krios" he stated as calmly as he could, the titan glared at him, but percy stood his ground and gave him a matching glare, if not only scarier.

The titan flinched making percy give a sadastic smile. "What are you doing here?Last i checked my younger cousin was able to defeat you and sent you back to taturas" Percy tried not to break down when he mentioned Jason, they were really close.

The titan scowled, "Your cousin was just a puny demigod whis now rotting 6 ft under"

He glared at Krios, Krios just smiled wider. He knows that he hit a nerve, that if he kept pestering Percy that would make him attack. There were ancient laws, one of them was a immortal cant fight unless is attacked. Percy liked to think of it as self defense.

Percy tilted his head to the left where Harry and Hermiome were in deep conversation. Hermione was openly crying. She was strong willed. And seeing her like this hit him like a truck.

"Oh, I see that Percy moved on from that wisdom scum. Maybe the next death you caused will be a innocent wizard"he crackled evilly.

That was the last straw. With a leap he plunged Riptide into the titans chest. "Tell whoever you're working with to stop what theyre doing or they better watch out. You might of killed everyone i cared about." He hissed into his ear. He twisted the blade in his chest. "But you created a monster"

With that note, Krois crumbled underneath percy into golden sand. Krios talked the talk but he never walked the walk.

Percy still furious turned on Harry. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and slammed him onto the wall. He groaned in pain.

Hermione tried to pry Percy off as Harry as he a right hooked his gut. "Percy No!" She yelled.

Percy obeyed and stepped back. Letting go of Harry smiling in satisfaction as he fell onto the floor, groans of pain vibrating the room they were in.

"He explained to me why" she sniffled wiping the stray tears on her cheeks.

Percy was still silent sitting in shock.

He looked at his hands. Blood stains were on it as well as ichor, flashes from the war replaying ij his head. _The pools of blood at the base of the hill, her dead bodies, their dead bodies covering the floor like a carpet_.

"Percy" she whispered. She kneeled in front of him cupping his cheeks in her hands. They stared into each others eyes Harry long forgotten. "It okay" They were so close, all she had to do was look up and then they were kissing.

"Ahem" Both turned towards the source. Professor Umbridge was standing there along with half of the staff.

He ignored them and turned back to Hermione. She was as red as a tomato, and he was pretty sure he was aswell.

He stood up and helped Hermione up. She was a good head shorter than him but he found that considered that cute.

"From now on, you'll all have detention with, not with snape" Professor Umbridge snapped "Since his detentions are doing no good"

Truth is he and Nico didn't show up the detention today and it was clear professor snape was infuriated.

What scared him was the fact that he had to kill someone innocent. Assassinate someone who will help the wizards with the war.

And when Thalia comes...The real mission will start.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Im going to explain why im following a person with no stories... My sister followed herself,she writing a book a maze runner book. I'm sorry if the book says it's completed when its not, it says that it isnt on my phone and is tagged still in progress.** **Now that this explanation is over...**

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

 _Percy_ POV

"What?" Nico asked in disbelief while Leo was laughing.

Thalia just looked shocked. She came earlier today and sadly he wasnt able to go to her sorting, she had come a couple weeks late. And Umbridge has been a pain, I had _'Unfinished buisness'_ as she says.

Percy personally thinks this is bad. The momemt they had, scares him. Something about her soothes him. He doesnt want her to. Both him and Hermione avoided each other since the incident.

He nodded glumly. Nico whistled in a tone which clearly says his impressed. "Your bringing her and every chick in this school to their knees"

He glared un amusingly at Nico and Leo. They werent helping his problem. He was a walking curse. And by having Hermione by his side _if_ she stays by his side is like dragging a dead corpse.

With drawing his head in his hands he threw his head back and groaned. He cant afford more detention. They were "lucky they didnt get expelled" how Mrs McGonagall put it. They were blamed for Harrys state. Well he was anyway. And he was damn proud. If Hermione didnt stop him, they would've been healing a dead man.

He cracked his knuckles in joy. Oh how much he hated Harry right now. He was associating with the enemy, he was thinking about joining the titans. Going against his friends for power, Percy wasn't done with him yet.

"His not possessed?" Thalia asked glumly. "By an eildon i mean"

"Nope" he popped the "p".

Thalia looked angry. He bets shes angry she accepted the offer for this quest.

"But why would the titans from an alliance with Voldemort?" Nico grumbled deep in thought.

"Power" Leo stated simply. "Forming an alliance with Voldemort means that they can take control of England, its a place were there's no decedent's of the gods here."

"Krois was pretty surprised that I was here" He muttered. "But he was an easy fight.

J-jason said that he was nearly impossible to beat" He still had troublewith saying their names with our stuttering. His afraid that maybe he would never get over their deaths.

Both Thalia and Leo winced. Out of tbe four of us they were the closest with him.

"And none of us talked with our _patrons_ for-" Leo grumbled but Percy cut him off "Actually i just talked to Anake and Chaos the other night."

 _FlashBack_

 _"Perseus" a soothing voice whispered. He opened his eyes, he was in an all white room layong on a white bed with blue covers._

 _He stumbled out of bed his eyes snapped to his pocket in his cardio pants. But with Percys luck, he was wearing blue hospital clothes and his weapon gift from anake was missing. It was able to turn into a ring._

 _"Perseus" There Anake was sitting. Her golden eyes brimmed with tears, she looked sad but somewhat calm. "Chronos has decided to fade"_

 _He paused. Why? Percy might be a seaweed brain but he knows that everytime a primdormal fades the next person in line gets the power. Aka Kronos._

 _"Dont worry young Perseus. He gave me his powers before he faded. He told me to give it to someone worthy of his power." she studied him casually._

 _"Im here to train you and warn you" she continued "The titans have formed an alliance with Voldemort and are forming to make a wizard army to help take other Olympus. By using the Harry boy they bbelieved that he could comvince the wizards without a fight. They needed little to convince him, Power lust is his fatal flaw."_

 _Percy nodded intently, its true, Draco and Harry seemed closer than before. Going out at night and coming back early in the morning. He formed an alliance with Slytherin, something no one was able to do since the school was formed._

 _"I have to agree Lady Anake" he responded seriously "If the wizards join the titans they would for sure destroy Olympus."_

 _"Not only that my champion" she whispered softly, she looked at her shoes and didnt look up._

 _Another voice joined the conversation "My father Void is going against Olympus, the worlds greatest foe"_

 _"Take this as a warning hero" Anakes voice was raspy not hers at all._

 _"A warriors choice_

 _To fight against or join_

 _The enemys weapon_

 _greater than all_

 _might turn out the thing that saved us all_

 _Death is ready_

 _Ready to reap_

 _The deaths that will come will make the saviour weep._

 _Blood lust and blinded by hatred_

 _A death that could save them all_

 _Blessed by many could stop them once and for all._

 _death, lightning, fire, and beauty will forever close the gates of hell_

 _The final war"_

 _Anake collapsed. Chaos caught her fragile frame and put her on the bed percy was previously on. "My mother does that sometimes." he said out of the blue " shes very peacful but scary"_

 _"That was too lomg to be a prophecy"he stuttered._

 _"It wasnt my boy. As she said at the beginning. Its a warning"_

 _*flashback over_

Percy explained to the three the event and the warning. Aftewards they were a lottle jumpy.

"Chaos then explained why Dumbledor has to die. He joined with Harry in this plan. His convincing the ministry of magic as well"

They all looked shocked but then recomposed themself "In a couple if days" Leo said seriously his lips were purged and Percy knew why "This was the first murder they'll ever commit.

 _Time skip (Three Days later)_

Percy scouted in the bushed. His eyes blblazing with a little chaos, his eyes ruthless. He was dressed in all black to help camouflage in the night. Percy never liked black but today he realised just how good he looked in it. He observed his outfit, it was the suit Anake had given to him in the council. He looked like well a serial killer.

Analysing his surrounding he stealthily ran across the clearing climbing a tree. He waited there patiently. Leo sent a fake message telling Dumbledor to meet up with him for war plans with a few titans, Dumbledor quickly obliged and literally ran out the castle.

A sight of a silver beard caught his attention. There stood Dumbledor in purple robes he was fidgeting, flatning out his robes and cleaning his glasses.

Percy smirked in amusement. He jumped down from the tree he was in. Startling the old man. Percy looked around casually. No One. A sadastic smile took over his features.

"Someone told me you were playing with fate old man" he crackled darkly.

Dumbledor was shaking in fear. His eyes were glassy and Percy was afraid that he would die from a heart attcak instead.

He tutted "Ive been ordered to kill you and i cant have you dying from fright old man"

Dumbledor stopped shaking and stood up straight. He tried to act brave, once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor. "D-Do you know who i am?"he asked trying to sound threatning.

"Hmm, I've been told a few things" he took a step foward.

Dumbledor tried to apparate away but percy put up a barrier just in time. "With this barrier no one can hear and see whats going on" Percy smiled at the fragile old man. But the smile was anything but kind.

Percy doesn't know why his acting like this. Ever since he found out about his traitorous act Percy has been ruthless to everyone, even her. Percy pursed his lips, it hurt him the most when she tried to talk to him and in return he gripped her wrist literally growing at her to leave him the fück alone.

"Avada Kedvera" a green light shot from the wand, but as quick as lightning Percy slashed out tidal wave and deflected the light.

He slowly walked towards him. Dumbledor was backed up against the barrier. Percy hesitantly held up his sword against Dumbledors throat. Was he ready? Was he really going to kill someone?

With out thinking percy slashed at his throat. Dumbledor chocked and tried to cover his fatal wound which was bleeding out, the most disturbing thing was when blood splattered against his face.

Dumbledor slowly crumbled onto the floor and stopped moving. There he was, a shell of a dead man. Looking into the night sky.

Percy looked at his hands. What did he do?

 **Hermione POV**

Hermione felt alone.

Ever since Harry and Ron stopped talking to her, ever since Ginny looked at her with disgust and most of all when Percy ran away from her.

She's beem failing all her classes, she's been crying herself to sleep all because of someone named Percy. Just when they were about to kiss they were disruption. Now the teachers look at her as some kind of streetwalker, Shes been goven her first detentions which Percy never come to, shes been ignored by everyone and if they did notice her they would make fun of her.

"Not the brightest witch anymore huh?"

"So much for a genius"

"Falling for a murderer? what a wh*re"

Shes gone alot closer with Lily and Rick. They were younger than her but total sweet hearts. They also never saw Percy for a long time. Her heart clutched. She blames her mother. Always trying to hook her up.

"Watch where your going" a voice yelled. She looked up to see Rob a Hufflepuff boy yelling at Percy. He met her eye and quickly ran out. Hermione was never fit but she managed to catch up to him.

"Percy" she started. walking in a quick pace. He avoided her ever since their moment. "Percy?" she tried again.

He suddenly turned grabbing her wrist. His eyes were a shell of a broken man. His grip like iron, his glare terrifying. She took a gulp and looked at him in th eyes.

"Percy we need to-"

"To talk?" he laughed dryly "No. To continue that day? Never." His grip was dangerous just like him. She felt her bones slowly cracking as he gripped onto them wven tighter"

She whimpered softly trying to break away but he held he closer, pulling her to his chest, he crouched down so theu were the same height.

"Let me tell you this Granger. I will never ever, talk to you. So leave me the fück alone" he pushed her away, her back hitting the wall.

She fell onto the floor arching her back in pain feeling something soaking her shirt underneath her robes. A few stray tears fell out of place, and she was soon sobbing alone in the girls bathroom. Looking at her wrist. A thick purple and blue hand prints were on her wrist showing that someone was holding her from there.

She sniffed standing up.

What she did not except was Harry standing there with two men. Who had the same look in their eyes. Evil Pure evil.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

 **Hermione's PO** V

She stood there not moving an inch. Who are they? They dont look human for sure. The two men towered over Harry and had a purple tinge to their skin and their eyes... it has an animalistic glint to it. Regaining her composure she stood up tall and glowered at Harry.

"Harry, you and your friends arent supposed to be here. This is the girls bathroom" Harry just chuckled at her.

"Granger" he tutted. "What makes you think I'm Harry?"

She grew confused. Yeah shes been flunking her classes but that doesnt mean that shes gone dumb or anything. In fact shes still the plain old Hermione. Brave, smart and calm. So what if she has no friends, if harry took everyone away and most importantly if Percy doesn't feel the same way she does.

"What do you mean?" she played innocent.

His eyes glinted darkly "You'll know soon" He took a step towards her and she automatically stepped back. "You're an essential need to my plan" His voice was going deeper with every word he said. She knew that he wasnt human.

She tried to form a plan. Distract them then run or go with them then run.

Both seemed horrible especially since its her against three.

"What plan?" She didn't flinch as he came foward, so foward that their breath was mingling. "Huh?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to Granger? Your just like that Athena Spawn. Annoying and nosey"

A daughter of Athena? she doesnt know any daughter of Athena. Just as she was about ask another a burning range of pain erupted from the base of her neck, slowly traveling through her body. It scared her that she felt the liquid which she was injected with travel through her blood steam.

Her knees slammed together and she fell on the floor holding her throat as she struggled to breathe.

A sadastic laugh boomed in the bathroom. "Enough chit chat" she looked up to see Harry kneeling infront of her. Black dots covered her vision,"Its time to put phase one into action."

And unfortunately she knew what phase one was. The kidnapping of Hermione Granger. Her.

 **Thalia's POV**

Thalia was nervous. Her, Nico and Leo sat crossed legged on Percys bedroom floor. He made them wait for him while he went and finsihed what was started.

She examined Leo's face. He changed during the war. His no longer a flirt, he cracked less jokes and was more serious. His brown red eyes had that kind of sadness to it and instead of being scrawny and short, he grew in size and height.

She turned to face her cousin like brother. His face was covered by his midnight coloured hairnot letting her identify his emotion or thoughts. She at her laps, she tried lots of things with Eros' powers. She was able to charm speak, change her appearance but she failed to do the _easiest_ thing as Eros told her.

Closing her eyes she thiught about anything that will trigger an emotion. Meetimg Anabeth and Luke, going on that minor quest with Percy and Nico, joining the hunters and lastly the war.

She looked up and saw lights emitting from the three of them, Nico a purple and black light. Leo a firey red and she had a electric blue with black light.

Concentrating more Nico's and Leo's light turned into the same shade. A shade of grey.

 _Grey is worried_ a voice of a man echoed in her head. She nodded to herself. They all were.

The door slammed open making the three jump. In came percy. He wasnt wearing the clothing Anake gave them.

His eyes were rimmed red and his hands and his chin had blood on them. He fell onto the ground. looking at them in fear.

"Percy?" she whispered. He was like an oldr brother to her and seeing him like this made her stiffle back a cry. Yeah shes known to be feirce and brave but the three of them are all she has.

He looked up at her, tears falling down his face. Rubbing his hands furiously with the palms of his hands. "He kept his promise" He said his voice void of emotion. "He took Dumbledor away"

He walked towards his closet taking out a towel, shirt, pants and undergarments. He continued walking to the door at to the left. "Go have dinner" His voice was hoarse. "Theres twenty minutes left"

Just when he was nearly out of her sighy she yelled out a question which made him pause fir a few seconds "Aren't you coming?"

"Depends" was his simple reply. he turned and slammed the door shut making Thalia wince.

She wiped a few stray tears. Leo looked at the door sadly while Nico looked at anger.

"Waiting here for forty minutes and he goes and leaves us hanging" He grumbled.

"Nico" Leo growled. "He just killed some one. Give him a break"

Nico glared back " He had three weeks to prepare" He argued back.

"Both of you. STOP!" she was breathing heavily and glaring menacingly at them.

Grabbing their ear thalia dragged them out of Percys room. Not wanting to hear him crying, she knows him that much to know that Percy is waiting for them to leave.

A short walk later, the three of them ssat alome at their table. Nico Slytherin, Leo Ravenclaw and her Hufflepuff.

Ignoring their snickering, she looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione she thinks wasnt there. She caught Percy looking at her from a far and quickly integrated him. Sadly he didnt admit anythimg but she still believe that he like her.

 _Theres a **hell** in hello._

 _A **good** in goodbye._

 _A **lie** in believe._

 _A **end** in friend._

 _A **over** in lover._

 _And a **if** in life._

Nyx told her this when she asked why the best people die. She smiled softly at her and told her this. Thalia still didnt get it so Eros joined in.

 **Flashback***

 _"When in a rose garden which rose do you choose?"_

 _Thalia replied with "The prettiest ones"_

 _"Exactly" was his response_

 **Flashback end***

Her eyes caught with Leo's. He smiled softly at her making her heart melt _slightly_. Once she.was made immortal she lost her place in the hunt. But she still visits Artemis time to time.

She twirled her fork in her spaghetti. This was going to be one long war.

 **I know this chapter is short but bare with me kay? The next chapter is going to be only Percys i promise, and will try to reach 3k.**

 **The Thaleo is starting people. But i still dont know who to pair Nico with.**

 **Thanx.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 1** 0

 _Percy's POV_

He fell onto the floor violently shaking. The

flashbacks were happening again and he couldn't do anything to help himself. He was afraid. Really afraid. But he deserved it after everything he did to Dumbledore, how he pushed the one person who can heal him away. He deserved every ounce of pain he felt.

A sob of pain escaped his lips. But quickly hushed himself. He doesn't know if the three were still in his room or if they left. He doesnt want them to know.

Know how much pain he's going through.

His eyes slowly dropped but shook his head. No. The flashbacks were getting worse not only was he remembering events from the war, he was also feeling the pain again and again. He has twice amount the scars he had two weeks ago. The scars covered his body like a coat. He felt disgusted at him self.

Although he deserved what he was getting.

The pain stopped. He touched his arm, his hamds were painted crimson the colour of blood. The same cut from the throne room. The day he was made immortal and a monster.

Forcing himself onto his knees, he used it as help to help him stand. Limping he walked towards the shower. Not caring if the water was freezing he stepped in. The cold water never bothered him anyway.

He shut his eyes and instantly regretted it. There she stood and he was smiling at him.

"Seaweed Brain" She whispered. Her grey eyes watering. Her princess blonde curls just like he remembered.

"Wise girl" he fell onto the floor sobbing. "I've done something so awful" Anabeth sat across him, her smile never wavering.

""I know" She whispered her grey eyes shining knowingly "But if you didn't do what you did, you and the wizards would've been two steps back and the gods will have a minor chance of winning especially since all of us demigods died"

"But i killed someone" Percy argued, his eyes were red and puffy but she didnt even waver.

She rolled her eyes playfully."Man up Percy" She stood up up extending a hand out for percy to hold. Thats exactly what he did. She helped him up "His the first of many deaths. Don't beat yourself up about it"

He smiled slightly. He nodded his head _okay._

She waved to him goodbye. And he was finally able to open his eyes, he let out a harsh sigh.

Why do these things always always happen to him? The fates dont control him. His a natural curse, a monster.

After getting dressed Percy walked casually to the great hall, his hands were shoved in his pockets, his hood on. Five minutes were left for dinner. And if he could make it he might get something to eat. _Might._

He walked in the great hall, everyone was suddenly quite. A low growl escaped his throat, he hated the attention. He hated life in total.

He sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He waited, he waited for the yells of horror from the students. The yell from the teachers and lastly the accusing stares. But nothing happened. He poked his food in disgust, nothing looked appetizing anymore.

He tried not to look too obvious as he searched for Hermione and Lily. He ran his hands down his face. Damn it. He looked over at the Slytherin table. Ricky was gone as well, he stood up in anger making everyone jump back in shock.

Thalia, Nico and Leo stood up as well. They all looked at Percy questionly but he ignored them and started to look for him. Harry, he had a large smirk placed on his face and Percy wanted nothing more than to punch it off, repeatedly.

"You" he growled out, all he saw was red.

Harry laughed. "Yes me" Percy's eye twitched. In a blink of an eye Percy was standing in front of him. Grabbing his collar lifting him up, looked at him dead in the eyes.

His fist were shaking, he tried not to kill him right now and there, he just settled on a glare. "Where are they?"

Harry just smiled lazily. His eyes flashed a poison shade of purple, Percy in shock, dropped him and stumbled back.

He hummed in amusement "Wheres the fun if i tell you. They can be in some cellar, they can be in taturas, oh they can be six feet under" Still smiling he noticed Percy's look of confusion, he frowned playfully "Well i will have you know that my name is Void"

He pouted playfully. "Wheres that old man? Dumb old door was it?" he asked, when no one answered his eyes flashed dangerously "That was a question dimwitted wizards!"

Everyone stuttered "I dont knows" and "Where could he be". Voids snile grew. Percy knew where this was going. His eyes caught the Thalia, Leo and Nico they nodded at him and slowly faded away thanms to Nico's shadow traveling technique.

"Why won't Percy tell you" Everyones eyes fell onto Percy. He's body felt numb as a few older wizards pulled out their wands. Void or Harry pulled out his wand as well. When he never answered Void pushed him back making percy fly back a few feet. "He killed him. Percy killed Dumbledore"

Their were gasps of shock and disbelief. And wizards left and right were openly pointing their wands at him.

"I was asked to kill him by both the Olympians and Primdormals" He put his hands up trying to negotiate.

"Lies!"

"They're just Myths!"

"You should be sent to Azkaban!"

His fist clenched, Void and a few teachers noticed this, while the teachers tried to calm down the student body, void was just getting started.

A few started to shoot spells at Percy who easily put up a barrier. Lights Green and Red shot out from the wands. Boths the torture curse and the killing curse.

A scorching hot pain erupted at his backside. Some one found a flaw in his barrier.

He fell onto his knees and breathed heavily. His vision turned blurry. He cant pass out not now. Forcing him self onto his feet he stood up straight ignoring the pain erupting from his lower back.

"Void" He hissed. Every step he took hurt him. He also noticed that hall was now filled with whispering.

"That was the killing spell" Umbridge whispered loudly eyes wider than anything percy has seen. She shot it, he realised.

He limped towards Void who was rooted to his spot a smile still plastered on his face.

As soon as he was at arms length. He punched Void in the face, Harry/Voids head snapped to the right where he spat out blood.

Percy then pulled out Riptide, he missed his sword, and uncapped it. His three foot sword sprang to size, its bronze metal glowing reflecting from the crystals around the hall.

Void pulling out his own sword stood in a fighting stance.

Percy then said four words which triggered a battle "I challenge you Void"

In return Void lunged at Percy and to be honest, Percy had a hard time deflecting the attack. It was so quick and unexpected.

Void then stabbed where his abdomen would be but Percy kicked him back and swiped at his sword shoulder. Void dodged.

They continued like this until they both stepped back. Harrys eyes were now completely purple and Percy had trouble to stay still and not attack but oblidged anyway.

"It'll be fun to fight you in the final battle" with that happy note Void teleported out making Percy yell defiantly.

His hands landed on McGonagall. He stomped towards her.

"Any chance you know where the death eater base is?"

She looked at Percy in shock. "What are you?"

Percy shook with rage "I might bloody tell you if you tell me where the death eater base is!"

"M-malfoy Manor" She stuttered.

Grinning at her, he stepped aside and turned to the crowd. "Where are my manors?" he sasked himself making everyone look at him wearily. "My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson son of Posiedon, Champion of Chaos, Anake and Chronos. Retriever of the master bolt and the helm of darkness. Sailor of the sea of mosters, got the golden fleece, Holder of the sky, only male Artemis approves of, traveled the Labrynith, defeated the titan Kronos. This year i returned the camps golden eagle, traveled to Alaska a place beyonds gods, fought against the Giants and won. Killed the Earth mother and won. And made immortal."

His eyes scanned the crowcrowd trying not to attack anyone and nodded at them.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to the big ben. He was going to meet the three of them here.

He was going to get them back.

 **Timeskip**

He stood at the front doors of the Malfoy manor. And knocked loudly. Yeah that was a suicidal thing to do but look who your talking to. Percy freakin Jackson. He grinned lazily at an elder woman who opened the door.

"Fancy telling me the way to the deathly meeting Mr Malfoy is holding?" He tried being polite but ended up being sarcastic.

"Do you have an appointment?" She croaked out. Her fragile body resting against a cane. That nerve of that woman.

He forced himself to smile. "I actually do and you'll comfirm that once he agrees with me" Truth is he doesnt have an appointment. He just kind of waltz up to the front door and knocked. It was part of Thalia's plan.

"I'll call him down" she hummed.

Percy's eyes widened "No, theres no need don't disturb him I'll just wait in his office or something" he soothed. She smiled patting his cheeks.

"Such a good boy. Would you like cookies and milk" she asked.

Percy was smiling for real now. "Yes ma'am".

She ushered him up stairs into a bland room. "You wait in here and I'll get you your cookies and milk"

She was nice. Unfortunately Thalia's plan includes the manor blowing up after we get Hermione, Lily and Ricky out. He might cause a diversion so the elderly woman can leave the house or something.

He wandered around the room. Shelves, shelves and more shelves. Wondering if he pulls one down some secret door would open.

Percy started to pull the books down. He watched too much scooby doo when he was younger. A creaking sound caught his attention.

No way, a passage way actually opened up. Looking left to right he tip toed down the passage way and into the darkness.

You know what, it funny how scooby doo taught us that every monster is a human. Like him.

And it a funny way to end your death. He can just imagine his tomb stone _"Death by walking into darkness and dying a painfuk death, by what you'll never know"_ Bummer his immortal.

At the end of the hall a lattern was lighting up a dimly lit room. He walked towards it and looked to his left. He froze and waved slightly.

He just walked into a meeting.

A meeting with Voldemort and Void.

Wow his life is messed up.

"Oh! This isn't the restroom. My bad" he tried to play innocent and walk out but unfortunately two monsters were already at the door.

"No just the person i was looking for. Sit, sit" An elder Draco, probably "Mr" Malfoy he supposes gestured towards a seat. "My maid reported me of your presence"

Percy tried to cover his offended look but his Percy, he sucks at lying.

"She can talk to you from here?" Malfoy nodded at Percy's question "Great can you please tell her to hurry up with the milk and cookies please"

Malfoy's face looked like a tomato with platinum blonde hair and Percy failed to hide his amusement.

A few snickers were heard around the room. At least monsters had the same sense of humor is he did.

"Lord Void, you actually want that filfthy halfblood joining us?" Malfoy sneered.

Percy placed a hand on his chest in mock offense "That hurt Mal, it hurt right here."

A lady with blonde hair was giving him one of the biggest dirtiest looks he was ever given, but him being him just winked at her.

Void was no longer looking like Harry. He was in his true form, Black hair and eyes, tan skin and in his mid twenties. He was grinning ear to ear, unlike Voldemort who looked like he would agree with Malfoy.

"Oh dont worry"Voldemort glared "He'll join us either way"

Percy narrowed his eyes. Percy knew they had three people who he cared for and if they tried to use them against him , things would get real ugly.

"Because" Void chuckled at the confused expressions on everyones face, "We have five people he cares about, three we recently took and the other two are presumed dead"

Another door opened and what Percy saw made him freeze completely.

He cant believe his eyes.

 **Sorry i took long to update so I've decided to do a schedule.**

 **Tuesday and Saturday i will post for this story and Monday and Friday for Alpha Percy. Thanx**


	11. Chapter eleven

Percy's POV

He tried to hide his surprise but this was too good to be true. There Bianica Di Angelo and Luke Callastian stood, they looked fragile with their pale skin and skinny bodies. Lukes scar was missing making him look...kinder in a way.

"Wow. I have to say I'm impressed" Percy regained his composure and sat up taller.

Void rolled his eyes annoyingly while the wizards glared unimpressed at him. He knew that his mission has gotten ten times harder now. He still didnt know how to telepathically speak, and he's still sure his other three comrades want to blow up this place.

Percy continued to observe them. They had bruises all over them making Percy wince. "How long were they here?" he asked harshly.

Voids smile grew, "We've been planning this war for ten years so they were here for two years."

Percy gripped the table side and stood up suddenly. He clenched his jaw. "I would be watching what your doing if i were you"

Void smiled slightly at his anger making Percy way more furious. "Why?"

Percy tried to think of a reasonable idea. He raked his brain for some kind of reason but ended up with nothing. He sighed defeated "I dont know" He murmured "But you should know that who ever messes my friends messes with me"

Just when he stood up to leave he sent a little prayer to Chaos, Lord Chaos please teleport Luke and Bianca out safely.

Percy doesn't know of Chaos will answer him, in fact he has this feeling in his gut that the exact opposite was going to happen. But didnt lord chaos say that he can resurrect people from the dead? That he could only resurrect people who've been dead for a year.

Luke cranked his head up slightly, when he spotted Percy his eyes widened slightly, Percy sending a small nod towards him walked confidently walked towards the door.

"Oh yeah Percy, make up your mind about joining us" Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Never" He said and a little louder he said a few words that made Void frown the first frown Percy ever seen. "I will never join you, even if my life depended on it." With that final note Percy teleported away from the meeting point.

He reappeared in the dungeons. It was dimly lit so it would take a monster to spot him. Moving as swiftly as he can he ran throuh the dungeons looking for the cell in where they're holding the three of them.

He listened closely, where were they? his footsteps could be heard no matter how slowly and quitely he was walking. Were they actually here?

He took a turn left, crying. He walked faster until he stiod in front of a large cell. There five people were sitting, except they were huddled around the smallest body.

He used his water powers to turn the lock into ice then he took out his dagger which was secured in his trench coat. He proceeded to hot the lock until it crumbled on to the floor.

That the attention of the four.

He pushed pass them and checked the small body. There Lily was lying, face pale and lips blue. A sob escaped his lips. Her hazel eyes were now glossy staring at the ceiling.

His cheeks wettened. He lifted Lily up in his arms and stood up. Concentrating all he can he opened up a portal, it was completely black with silver streaks coming in time to time. He doesn't know if this was going to lead him where he wants to go but its better than staying here.

"Come on" he whispered to the other silent cell mates. He stepped through the portal first and one by one, they all followed him. First was a bleary-eyed Ricky, then Hermione who was holding his hand and lastly Luke and Bianca who were staring at the two wizards saddly.

He gently brushed a peice of hair which clung onto Lily's forehead. "Who did this?"

They were completely silent, the only sound heard was Rickys sobbing and Hermione's sniffing. Feeling his anger rise he yelled alot more loudly "Who freaking did this!?"

Luke limped towards Percy, his eyes were uncertain but he framed a look of confidence.

"The faded one did" he said quitely. Percy knew who that was. Void. Names hold power and by calling him by his name, it would give away their location.

"Why?" he asked quitely.

This time Luke didn't answer, Hermione did. Her head was held high, her brown eyes scared but held confidence in them. He knew what he did the day before was uncalled for, Hades he beated him self up for it.

"They said that it was a lesson for messing with them. They said that she wasn't important in their plan" Her voice was steady which surprised Percy, he expected to hear her voice at least crack but seeing her so confident made Percy respect her alot more.

Percy lifted two fingers and closed her eyes. He couldnt bare to see them like that...so lifeless.

Near by shadows gathered up, even his own to a spot near them. Out stepped Leo,Thalia and Nico. Thalia had a scowl on her face,"Why didn't you signal us Percy?" Her eyes then fell onto Lily, her eyes softened and she stood there in complete silence looking at the floor.

Leo was looking at Bianca and Luke in confusion while Nico was completely still.

"Bianca?" That caught Thalia's attention, her head snapped to the direction where the duo was.

Just like Nico, Thalia froze. Leo who still didn't catch what was happening held a look of pure confusion "Um, who are they?"

Percy sent a slight nod toward the duo who nodded woth understanding.

"Im Bianca Di Angelo"

"Im Luke Callastian"

The next thing which happened wouldve been missed if Percy even blinked. Nico flung him self at Bianca his older sister while Thalia slowly approached them.

Percy turned around and prayed to chaos to take Lily. He doesn't want to know what her parents reaction would be, not good.

He felt eyes piercing into him. Ignoring it he opened a portal. "Ricky" his voice was hoarse but still held a smile for the young boy's sake. "This portal will lead you to Hogwarts or home. Where ever you choose."

Ricky sniffed an okay and walked through the portal. He turned to Hermione,he knew it was her staring at him, and was surprised that she didnt turn away after he caught her looking.

"Hermione I-" He stopped mid sentence, it wasnt because he was cut short,it was because he didnt know what to say "I-Im sorry"

She looked at him, she made no movement "You hurt me" she whispered "Mentally and Physically" She tried to hide her wrist but Percy caught them before she could turn.

Ugly bruise marks was circling her small wrist. He rubbed her wrist softly, not caring that she didn't make a sound.

Using the water molecules he controlled the water and formed a band around her wrist, it slowly healed and she looked at him with so much awe. A look in her eyes,a look that can make any guy react. Lust.

Not caring there was an audience Percy leaned in and softly put his lips on hers, the kiss was passionate and full of love but she didnt kiss back, once he pulled away she was crimson red.

"P-Percy i-i" she started but the sound of yelling caught their attention. Thalia was yelling at Luke and he needed to stop them before it went out of hand.

He doesn't know if the kiss meant anything to Hermione but what he does know was that the kiss affected him. It meant so much to Percy. The second girl he'd ever kissed. Rachel and Calypso are not counted as kisses.

He turned around slowly and walked towards the fight.

He needs to clear his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy's POV (** _1st POV)_

I hummed quietly to myself. We were currently in the lobby at the empire state building waiting for what was to come next. Ever since we rescued them from the Malfoy manner no one dared to speak, all still mourning for the death of Lily. I resisted the urge to cry. Not here, not when im near Olympus.

Heermione turned to face me. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and there were still chases of dirt on her clothing and on her cheek. "I'm nervous" she stated.

I couldn't help but snicker "Dont be, just be yourself"

she narrowed her eyes at me. "Listen here jackson i will literally kick your-" I cut her off with i kiss which she immediately responded to. Her hands wandered freely in my hair while i tightened my grip on her waist. Once i pulled back we were both breathless but smiling stupidly. I kissed her again harder, our tounges danced in perfect harmony.

I pulled Hermione to sit down with me and started to play with a few strands of her hair. "Im being serious though, dont act like a stuck up wizard, okay?" she responded with a nod.

A few boring minutes pass until the lobby guy gives us a look,"They're ready for you"

I stiffly stand up my playful side well gone. I've never been on Olympus since the war and dont want to be, my other five companions were also stiff, Ricky and Hermione for never being on Olympus before but my quest mates, have the same reason as me. Memories. The only thing im worried about is Bianca and Luke, what would they do if they see them? I give Hermione's shoulder a quick squeeze before taking her hand and pulling her towards the elevator. Ricky was looking down at his feet wiping the tear strains off his face.

"Hey" i whispered, i pursed my lips and gave him a hug "Its fine okay" i said into his hair. He responded with nod, pulling away.

"She was my best friend" he mumbled.

"I know" i replied simply "Which is why you have to stay strong, she wouldnt want you to stay like this"

He looked at me with his purple eyes, he sniffed and gave me a watery smile.

The elevator doors sprang open revealing Olympus. Nothing changed, it was still glorious as always and godly. But Hermione gasped and started to rattle about how beautiful it is.

"Hey Mione calm down kay?" I laughed softly "You're scaring away the minor gods"

She looked at me confusingly before giggling softly, "whoops"

My hand was still interwined with hers and that caught alot of attention, i dont care though. I have to stop pushing her way and keep her with me.

The doors of the throne room was wide open making me frown, they never kept the door open during meetings incase, some _intruder_ over hears.

As soon as i walked through i was hit by their godly aurora, over the years ive learnt how to handle that much power.

"Percy!" dad yells before running and giving me a hug, i laughed silently and hugged him back. "How are you?"

I held Hermione's hand again and gave it a squeeze. "Way better than before" i threw Hermione a wink making her laugh.

Dad seemed to catch the friction between us so he smile apapprovingly at me and hugged Hermione. She let out a squeak of surprise and awkwardly patted his back.

"Thank you for helping my son" he whispers to her.

She gave him that brilliant smile of hers "Its fine really"

An awkward cough caught our attention making both Hermione and I turn our heads towards the source.

Zeus was stiff and pale. He closed the Throne room door with a flick of his wrist, there werent many minor gods their just Hercules and Hecate, she was comforting her son.

"Is it true?" he leaned foward in anticipation. Throwing him a confused look he sighed and leaned back "That End actually rose from the Void?"

I nodded my head and clenched my jaw "One sick son of a bitch if you tell me" i stood up taller, "Ruined my cover and killed a girl who i looked to as a sister"

A few gods winced as others looked uncomfortable with that statement. "Percy" Hestia scolded softly "Dont cuss the elders, they wont like it"

"Like i care what they like" i muttered and rolled my eyes throwing Aunt Hestia a small smile. She smiled back and looked at Zeus for further orders or statement.

He cleared his throat and sat on his throne straighter. "we" he cleared his throat "We uh haveanothercamp"

"What?" it wasnt because i didnt hear what he said it was because i needed to recomprehend what he just said.

Athena rolled her eyes at me, some one didnt change "Yes Percy, another camp which goes by the name of Aurora castra, meaning Camp Dawn."

I had no time to yell at them do i kept my anger in check and started to ask questions. "What did they do during the last two wars?"

"The first war they took out the bases and the second war they also took out the bases" Apollo automatically replied, i sighed massging my head.

"Do they know about the other two camps?"

Hera looked hesitant to answer but nodded her head slowly "They uh, got angry at us and destroyed a few artifacts of ours."

"They got punished" Ares laughed cruelly "Especially that ass Kaden Black"

Hades threw Ares a glare "My son did nothing to you except burning your cabin down and destroying a few of your statues saying it was an accident"

"Brother?" Nico stuttered.

"Ill explain later" Hades smiled softly. Its funny how Hades himself didnt notice the two dead people behind us.

I smiled to myself, i really want to meet Kaden.

"Anything else?" Thalia mused.

They shook their heads, no. "Where are they anyways?" Leo piped in.

"Do you guys know the border of Mexico right?" Apollo grinned. We replied with a bunch of _yeahs_ and _of course_ , "Well theres a mirror which isnt visible to any mortal and stepping through that mirror will lead to the camp."

"Awesome" Leo breathed.

I nodded my head. "Its time for phase two" i said.

"Which is?" Mione raised an eyebrow.

"Go to that camp and convince them to fight with us"

They were all silent "Whats the second phase?" Leo asked out the blue.

This time Nico answered "We go into war. We fight and kick their asses"

I opened up a portal with ease and before we entered i turned and shot the Olympians a grin "Say hello to Bianca and Luke."

They gave me a confused look before catching the eyes of the deceased son of Hermes. "Tata" the eight of us stepped through the portal and into the border of Mexico. Like what they said, there stood a mirror the size of the back of a truck.

They better say yes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's POV**

I looked at the mirror from top to bottom. huh, I have to admit that the olympians were very creative with this and me being me wouldn't even think about doing this to keep some camp safe.

"What now?" Bianca whispered, turning to face Bianca i threw her a grin which she responded to with a confused face.

"We march right in" I shrugged and stepped through the portal, wrong thing to do. I was automatically met with weapons from nearly every camper.

A boy with black messy hair pushed past the crowd to stand in front. He looked similar to Nico no doubt, the only difference was his hair that seemed darker and his lips were fuller not to mention that his eyes had a tint of red in them.

"Hey" i waved sarcastically "Just a demigod passing by" I also noticed a few people who looked like me making me purse my lips in anger.

"I know you must be Percy then" Nico look alike mused. "My father told me that you might stop by, that your from the other camp?"

A few people lowered their weapons, i nodded respectfully at them, "Yes but this is the last camp left since you know, the other two were destroyed in the war." Not really New Rome was still protected by the olympians and families were living safely in the boundaries.

I smiled at him and gave him my hand to shake. "Percy Jackson son of Posiedon"

He shook my hand standing tall and brave. "Kaden Black son of Hades legacy of Hermes" He let go of my hand almost straight away, good he's more like Nico than i thought. "I'll take you to the

Igétis _(leader)_ or as he likes to brag, the almighty O eklektós _(the chosen one_ ) "

I threw him a grin "He'll love me" turning around i peeked my head through the portal making Bianca let out a squeak of surprise. "Well? Come on"

One by one the rest of my quest mates walked in hesitantly all stiff and ready to pounce.

"Guys dont get all worked up" i spoke in fake cheerfulness making Hermione look at me weirdly along with the rest of the squad. "Kaden here is taking us to the

O eklektós. Introduce yourselves everybody."

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus"

"Nico Di Angelo son of Hades"

"Luke Callastian son of Hermes"

"Bianca Di Angelo daughter of Hades"

"Hermione Granger daughter of Aphrodite"

"The last is always the hottest Leo Valdez son of Hestaphestus at your service" i rolled my eyes at Leo's introduction but smiled never less.

Kaden reintroduced him self then called for someone else to come foward. A girl, she confidently walked foward and stood tall next to Kaden. "Daniele Anferd" she smiled, well she looks less imitating now "Daughter of Ares" i paused and looked at her. Lighg brown hair but unlike the Ares kids stringy hair, her hair looks shiny and unlike their brown eyes she has sky blue. She looks like a mix of piper and Jason... dont tell anyone i said that.

"Lets take this to the main office" Daniele said and started to walk away from us. Sharing a quick look with the rest of the group we followed her hurridly, Kaden sighed but followed us anyway.

"You like her dont you" I whispered to him.

He stumbled in shock."Whaaat? No, why? who told you?"

i laughed silently, i gave him a once over look and looked at Daniele who continued to walk ahead of us "You reek of love" his eyes widened "I can tell by your actions aswell"

He let out a defeated sigh "Sh-shes my best friend its weird you know? Shes also dating the chosen one" he kicked a rock "that gives her popularity and bullshit that come with that prospect"

"I used to date my best friend"

" _used to_ " he repeated.

I gave him a forced smile "She died in war"

He stuttered. "Sorry"

I waved him off and continued to walk. This camp was bigger than Camp Jupiter and i know why, there were both romans and greeks here. They have their own set of rules. Each.

Nevertheless it was peaceful but Percy knew better, if the gods mentioned this camp to him and practically gave him the location...peace may be the last thing their having.

After walking in complete silence, Hermione giving my hand a squeeze here and there, we came ahead of tall gates with words written on it, they were in gild shining everytime the suns rays hit it. I made out a few words, bravery, strength all written in greek and latin.

Daniele led us further through the gates where a whole squardron was standing training. Their training looked intense...Im glad i trained with Chiron. Speaking of Chiron i wonder how he's doing? Need to keep up with that old centaur.

"Hey babe" Daniele greeted some blonde guy. Eh im a guy but im pretty sure girls look at him as hot.

He kissed her and Kaden visibly winced and i tried not to puke. "Calm down" Leo snickered "You and Hermione do that all the time. We see you guys" i felt my cheeks heat up slighty. Ass.

As soon as he pulled away from her he looked up to us. "Who are they?"

I frowned "Visitors obviously"

He scowled at me. "Stop sassing me" I grinned, never. "Im a son of Jupiter who actually runs this camp"

I cocked my head to the side. Wonder why Daniele chose him over Kaden, note my sarcasm. "I'm shook" Thalia snickered Luke snorted and fist bumped her. Huh guess they made up.

Blondie was fuming his face red. But before anything can go any further Kaden threw a glare at the blonde and gave a knowing look with Daniele. "Lets start over" he took a deep breath "The names Zach Hugh Im the leader of Aurora Castra, son of Jupiter and leader of every quest which was issued at camp."

I pursed my lips "Percy Jackson son of Posiedon blessed by Chaos, Anake and Chronos" I wasn't bothered saying my full title. He looked a little shocked at my statement but stayed silent. "My quest members and i were just informed by the council about this camp saying that you might help us."

"For what" Daniele urged.

"Whatever it is im in" Kaden nodded his head.

"War" Was the only thing that left my lips.

"No" Zach snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hermione hissed. "We need all the help we can get"

"Im personally a little mad at the olympians but i agree that the enemy can't take control of earth" Luke reasoned.

"We fought in two wars while your camp did shit. We had lives sacrificed! We fought for peace!" Zach yelled.

That hit my last nerve. I grabbed his throat and slammed him onto the wall,"We fought in wars that will scar. We lost everyone because we took advantage of the fact that we had the olympians fighting on our side. We lost."

I felt me being pulled back. Zach sunk onto the ground holding his throat. I straightened my stance and glared at him "My quest mates and i will stay here today tomorrow we'll be going"

I turned amd walked out just like that.

 **Kadens POV**

I tapped my fingers against my thighs biting my bottom lip. Well damn. Im not staying here while they go save the world. Im not that cruel.

I turned to look at the couple on the floor. Zach was being over dramatic while Dani tried to soothe him. It was times like this my heart clenches, seeing her like that...I was jealous, sadly.

"I'm going" I announced.

Both of their heads turned to look at me. "What?"

I repeated what i saod and looked at their facial expressions. Zach looked furious while Dani didnt even look at me.

"Did you see what they did to me?"

"Yes and i personally enjoyed that" i retorted. Dani let out a giggle but slammed her hand onto her mouth.

"Sorry" she squeaked "But why are you going?"

"Your boyfriend was being a self centered dick and i hate that"

I gave them one last look before walking out on them.

I ran my hand through my hair. Where in taturas did they go?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Percy's POV**

I grumbled under my breath. The chosen one? What was he chosen for? Being cowardly and dramatic, sounds alot like zues. I looked at my quest mates all walking in silence,Thalia and Leo seemed to get closer, Bianca and Luke aswell, Hermione's arm was linked with mine and Nico was trailing behind us kicking rocks on the path.

Nico growled, he seemed more angry. I dont judge him though, i would've killed Zach if they haven't held me back. "What now? We charge into battle with only 7 of-"

"Make that eight" Kaden yelled running up to us, we all just stared at him in shock "It's just because i want to do something with my life and not sit back and watch people save the world"

I nodded my head at him, we need all the people we can get. "Is there anyone willing to help?"

He pursed his lips and looked at me uncertainly "There's this girl Denise Jones, D.J for short, she's a good fighter we can go ask her. There's 70% chance she'll help us"

I lifted my eyebrow "The other 30?"

He hesitated, "she's loyal to the legion so she might trick us into handing our selves in"

"I'll take that seventy" Hermione spoke up from besides me, i gave her a look "We need all the help we can get Perce and besides three of us can go with him to recruit people while the other four goes ahead with your plan." Oh, my plan totally forgot about that, it's really a plan that might not work out.

"Who's willing to go with Kaden?" I asked out loud.

Luke, Bianca and Hermione stepped foward. "You four started this. Finish it" Luke said certainly. I nodded my head gratefully, i kissed Hermione's forehead then looked at Kaden.

"Is there any fields i can destroy here?"

He grinned "Zach has a big backyard. He wouldn't mind if you rearrange it for him" I threw him a grin.

"Would love to. We better get going, we'll meet here in an hour"

Kaden wasnt lying when he said his back yard was huge wait... is that a golf court?

My plan you ask? I haven't tried this before but im going to resurrect the dead...yeah we're that extra.

Leo was bouncing up in down in excitement, he was really looking foward to this when i honestly wasn't. I took a deep breath. "Nico your the death master, what do i do?"

Nico looked taken back, "What?"

I glared at him "You always rise people from the dead"

He glared right back "Im just going to enlighten your day and say i raise ghost corpse, not bloody resurrect anyone'

"True, true" Leo and Thalia chorused.

I huffed but jumped over the gate, the others following lead. We began walking to the center of the clearing kicking away golf equipment and removing the stick thingies from the ground, you can tell im not into golf.

I sat crossed legged on the ground, patting the empty spots next to me so they can sit down. Once everyone was seated a note floated out of existence.

Thalia picked it up and groaned. "It says let Nico read it out loud"

"That's not fair" Leo whined.

"Oh shut up Valdez" Nico snapped before snatching the paper away from Thalia's grasp. " _Steps to raising the dead..._ step 1- sit in a circle amd hold hands"

"Um ew boy cooties"

"I hate humans"

"What happens if i "accidentally" burn them?"

"Just hold handd gods damit" I hissed.

Nico cleared his throat "Step 2- think about who you want to raise, said person can only be dead for over a year"

"What about Beckendorf first?" Thalia thouht out loud. We all nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you do, do not think about their death" Nico warned reading off the paper.

We all closed our eyes and thoight hard about Charles,about that capture the flag game, the fourth of july and when he helped me craft some things in the arena.

There was a gasp heard, we opened our eyes and a yell was heard "Dont let go! It like an ouja board"

"Percy?" I nodded my head at him.

"Beckendorf" I smiled a watery smile.

"Lets continue the resurrection, step 3- picture him in solid form and not just ghost. P.S no need to close your eyes"

Thats what we did, feeling a clench in my guy Beckendorf turned into solid fleah and bones.

"W-what did you guys do?" he breathed out.

"We-"i gestured to the four of us "Were blessed by powerful beings and it gave us gifts"

"Like this" Leo said happily.

"Sorry i don't know you" Beckendorf dryly put in making Leo frown.

"His an alley. Don't worry" Thalia soothed.

"So Beck step over the circle and we'll try that again" Nico piped up.

And lets just say that was the most difficult thing ive ever done.

 **Luke's POV**

When Void raised me from the dead, i thought i was good as gone but when Percy found me lets just say that it scared me shitless, what if he hated me? What if he'll kill me and do things worse than Void will ever do.

I jogged over to the three demigods who were walking ahead of me. "So this D.J...who's her godly parent" Bianca and Hermione gave me a sharp look "I was just asking relax"

"Telling a girl to calm down is like trying to baptize a cat, wrong thing to do mate" A girl spoke up from behind us.

Both Kaden and i squeaked in surprise, making Bianca snort very unlady like and Hermione stiffle a laugh. "Uh D.J what are you doing here?" Kaden nervously stuttered.

"I live here death spawn, what are you doing here?" She shouldered a bow and quiver of arrows and brushed stray strands of gold hair behind her ear.

"We wanted to ask a question" Bianca said.

She gave her a side look before brushing past. "Look kid-"

"Your the same age as us" Kaden argued

"-I dont have time for this kind of bullshit so say what you want and go" she continued.

I took a deep breath "Theres a war against Void and if we don't do anything about it the world will end as we know it"

"One If there was a war the olympians would've told us and two Void is a myth" She countered.

"The olympians are also myths if you've forgotten" Hermione argued.

D.J rolled her golden eyes "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Void was a myth of the myths."

"Cant argue with that..." Bianca trailed off.

"Look" Kaden snapped. It was clear him and this girl had some beef "The eight of us need all the help we can get. That guy we call leader is such a coward that he didn't want to help us"

D.J stopped walking and pursed her lips. "Which is why i voted against him" She replied loosely and continued to walk.

I grabbed her elbow and forced her to stop. "Hey, don't go. I've seen him in real life and he is 100 % real. Trust me"

She roughly shoved my grasp off of her arm, she turned sharply punching me on the face. I fell to the ground with an omph, "Ill go with you." She hissed "Just don't touch me"

"So where are we going again?" Bianca asked making D.J scoff. Bianca gave her a glare and couldn't help but galre as well. Guess im getting soft.

"Zach's backyard" Kaden shrugged.

"Why is he over there for?" D.J asked bewildered.

"Its time for plan B since Zach didn't except our offer." I grinned maniacally.

"Which is?" she rolled her eyes.

"Rising the dead. In style"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kadens POV**

When i walked into Zach's backyard i didn't except seven unfamiliar people questioning Percy and Nico along with Thalia and Leo, glancing at the three demigods only Bianca and Luke seemed to recognize them, Hermione and D.J didn't. I was glad i wasn't the only one who looked confused.

I shrugged and walked towards the group. "Why Percy?" A guy with blonde hair and purple eyes grumbled "Have you seen the beaches?"

"I-I just need help" He replied, he looked overwhelmed, very overwhelmed.

A guy with chocolate coloured skin and who was very built put his hands up in a calming manner "Hey, lets all take a deep breath and just hear him out okay"

A girl clinging on to his arm grumbled loudly "I was getting my nails done"

Luke hid behind us as we continued to walk, and Hermione looked nervously at Percy who finally seemed to notice us, He looked at the three with him who seemed to understand what her meant, they automatically started to soothe the unknown people.

"Hey" his voice was hoarse as he greeted us. It was clear he knew these people, that they were close to him some point in life. Hermione smiled softly at him.

"What's wrong Perce?" Hermione whispered.

He ran his hands down his face and pulled his hair slightly. "They want to stay dead, but they don't understand that they wont die unless they kill themselves."

"Y-you mean they're dead?" I asked stuttering, i felt so much death radiating off of them, and this was the only explanation or...they killed lots of people.

He nodded his head in confirmation "Come on" He pulled Hermione's hand and looked at us "Oh and Luke. If i were you I'd stay behind me at all times."

I looked confusingly at Luke who mouthed later, I gave him a look and followed the couple leading the way, the seven were still arguing with Nico, Thalia and Leo who seemed to be struggling keeping their calm now. Especially my half brother Nico.

"Just shut up!" he growled "There's anpther war and were in need of help"

"Oh great"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"What a boy cant deal with that on his own?"

Percy scowled at the ground and pulled out two hunting knives. He threw them on the ground to them, they all looked confusingly at him but Percy remained emotionless.

"You all have to kill yourselves if you want yo die" His voice was void of emtion.

The shocked look that the unknown seven was giving him was one i would never forget.

"I bought you all back to help but i guess you are all useless now"

"Your not the Percy i used to know" The dark skinned boy muttered to Percy.

"The Percy you know died in the second war, where all his emotions turned into rage" He growled, before turning and walking away. Hermione gave me a distant look before turning and following him. Gods what is this? What did i sign myself into?

An asian boy with a permanent squint to his face scowled at Percy's direction."His an ass. Alot like you Nico"

Nico smiled mockingly "Thanks Michael, for that opinion i never asked for" I smiled slightly,that's the exact same thing i would've said.

Michael scowled at Nico and turned to the bulky guy "Beckendorf what do you tgubk we should do" Beckendorf shrugged.

"Introduce ourselves obviously" He then gestured to Me, D.J and Leo. "Charles Beckendorf"

"Silena Beaugaurd" The girl clinging to his arm smiled warmly at us.

"Zoë Nightshade" A girl scowled at us before turning around and looking anywhere but us.

"Lee fletcher" I nodded my head at him and him back at me.

"Michael Yew"

"Ethan Nakomaura"

"Castor Vines" The boy with purple eyes grumbled.

I cleared my throat loudly "Kaden Black son of Hades"

D.J just rolled her eyes "Denise Jones call me D.J daughter of Apollo"

"Leo Valdez son of Hestaphestus" he was frowning at them, it was clear that he was pissed at them.

"Bianca Di Angelo you already know who i am" she pronounced proudly.

"He resurrected you aswell?" Zoë hissed.

"No, he rescued me from Void and i owe everything to him" Bianca explained.

Zoë seemed to calm down slightly but a flicker of relization across her eyes and bit down in her lip. Hard. Literally everyone had mixed emotions about this. This was personally new information, why isn't anyone on this quest telling me anything.

I glanced behind me suddenly remembering about Luke but he wasnt there. I frowned slightly, and so did D.J.

"Where's Luke?" I wondered out loud.

"Luke Callastian?" Zoë scowled.

"Um yes?"

"Percy bought that traitor back?!" Castor screeched.

"Calm down mate" i yelled back.

"Why should i huh" He pushed me slightly. I scowled and pushed him back rougher.

"Your going to catch attention" i hissed.

"No _your_ probably backing up that _traitor_. I have all the right to be angry" Castor hissed back, he was fuming, his face red with so much anger I would've laughed if I wasn't so pissed.

D.J whistled loudly catching all our attention, then did I realise both castor and I were in the centre of a circle they formed. And did I realise both castor and I were gripping each others shirt ready to beat each other up, its kind of funny I lost my temper that quickly. Especially for something that small. But D.J wasn't the one that caught my attention, Dani was standing behind her with her arms cross glaring sadly at me, why was she giving me that look? Just now I knew I was in deep shit.

"Kaden" Was the only thing she said, the only thing that left her lips as a breathing manner. The men behind her automatically stepped forward with handcuffs made out of godly chains. "Kaden Black, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Luke Callastian and Percy Jackson , you are under arrest for threatening the leader of this camp who is under Zeus's supervision"

Her voice broke under the pressure of telling us what she's meant to so Zach stepped forward "Your penalty is death" his voice was full of malice, a smile was on his face like this was good news to him.

I let go of Castor in shock, I grew up here, I was bloody raised here. I gave Dani a sad look before falling onto my knees putting my hands behind my head, everything seemed to go in slow motion, them walking towards, Dani crying in Zach's arms, my hands roughly being pulled behind my back and the most stinging sensation bursting around my wrist. Unlike the rest of people who was going down with a fight I remained still. I saw what Zach did to everyone who turned against him, I know that Zach hates to be threatened in any way even though he deserves it but still, I did something he didn't want me to do.

And that's when it happened, arrows being sprouted from every direction, every solider fell to the ground, an arrow buried deep in their hearts. Zach fell with a scream to the ground, oh finally the day has come...I spoke to soon, he was only shot in the shoulder. Soon the raining of arrows stopped, surprisingly the arrows didn't harm any of us.

"W-what was that" D.J stuttered, she was standing in the centre of fallen men, it was clear that she knew some of these people.

"He just doesn't learn his lesson does he" someone hissed, Percy. He stepped over the dead bodies like it was an everyday occurrence, behind him, Hermione, Luke and four other people walked at the same pace he was walking at.

Percy walked straight up to Zach picking up the hunting knives he threw on the floor before, just as he was about impale him, Dani stood up besides him."PLEASE, don't hurt him, ill go with you and he'll stay alive"

"What do I get out of that?" Percy hissed.

Dani glared "A good fighter and more people in your.."she gave us a glance "Army"

Percy seemed to seize her, and dropped the knives, "You try coming for us, and even your girlfriend wont stop me" He gave Zach a glare before throwing Nico who now had a bruise on his jaw and Leo who was breathing heavily a set of keys "Unlock the other from the cuffs" Before walking personally up to me.

"So who are they" I asked while he removed the godly chains.

He chuckled before replying "Orion, Jason, Theseus and Perseus" he grinned seeing my shocked face "The originals"

"Gods teach me your secret" I joked, he snickered.

"Magicians never reveal their secrets"

* * *

Dani sat across from me at the campfire. Right after we unchained each other I told Percy all the escape routes which he excepted gratefully and decided that we'll travel on foot, after stealing some Pegasus of course, the resurrected seven agreed to help us after Percy explained a lot of things from the previous war until now. It took a long time a couple of hours at least.

Sighing I stood up from my position and sat next to her. "I-"

"Shut it Kaden" she hissed. It's been two days and she still hasn't spoken to me, it scared me how quickly she decided she hated me just for her boyfriends benefit.

"It wasn't my fault" i whispered, she glanced at me but looked away almost quickly staring into the fire set in front of us "I-I wanted to do something good for my life and not just be behind Zach's shadow like always. I wanted to be the Kaden everyone believes isn't there"

"What do you mean? All those quest we went on together didn't mean anything to you?" she growled, i looked into her dark blue eyes "Finding the ruby of Olympus after it was stolen from a titan? Returning the trident of Poseidon from those pirates? Don't they mean anything to you?"

Her eyes were teary, i loved her and seeing her like this, because I was believed to be part of this mess hurt me "Zach was given all the credit" I muttered "He purposely messes up capture the flag, he-he beats me up whenever he gets the chance. He doesn't deserve you. Dani you deserve someone better, someone who will treat you the way you deserve to"

Dani only looked at me standing up and walking over to the small group of girls who sat on one log, a fake smile taking up her features. I sighed again, running my hand through my hair.

"I know what you're feeling man" I looked up to see Leo, looking at the group of girls, he plopped next to me and grinned slightly as i gave him a confused expression. "I am what you call friend zoned by a girl I'm interested in and she still hasn't shown any sign of liking me back"

"Thalia" I laughed silently as Leo looked at her "You'll suit each other, everyone needs a little fun in their lives"

"Yes the Ying and Yang" he sighed dreamily.

"You can keep starring while i go for a walk" I pat his shoulder before walking off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy's POV**

 _Void stood above a crowd of wizards, all of them unfamiliar, he seemed to be urging them to do something. I frowned deeply stepping into the crowd._

 _"We need to take a step towards a brighter future!" Void yelled while yells of agreement was heard in the crowd. "In a few weeks the only and final battle will be held at the 3rd camp."_

 _This was so unlike them to do this. Why would he do only one battle? Relization hit me like a truck. He's strong enough to wipe out a whole generation in one battle. This was all planned and was planned for a very long time._

 _"I have a source wh-Oh look here we have an eavesdropper" He galnced menacingly at me._

-2-

I woke up im clear shock. Shit, what are we supposed to do now? I rushed out of the tent we set up last night, running around the clearing waking up everyone in the process by unzipping the tents yelling like crazy.

Everyone grumpily walked out of their tents grumbling under their breaths. I started to pace dragging my hands down my face and hitting my self on the side of my head. Why did i underestimate them? Now they're one step ahead of us and hace everything planned out.

"Gods seriously?" Zoë hissed. She looked pretty funny. Her hair was everywhere and sje had bags under her eyes. Bianca who bunked with her, crossed her arms over her chest and glared angrily at me.

Well...that's the look everyone's giving me. "We need to get going." I announced running into my tent grabbing a sweater quickly putting it one.

"Why?" Thalia grumbled. Huh. I guessed being with the hunters for a couple years she learnt how to wake up early without questioning it.

"Well a little birdie told me a war is coming soon and that we better get going" I replied casually adding "You know the usual things" at the end. The group of demigods looked at me in shock still not moving "Well get going"

I squatted down and placed two fingers on the ground. I pursed my lips and looked ahead of me. We have to be here. I have this feeling that i cant get over. "I find it ridiculous that were just wandering around without a plan" Someone hissed from the group. I recognised it as Theseus. He liked plans and liked to stick to his plans, i now know why Athena fell for him in the past. He was really smart.

"I have to agree with oldie here" D.J announced. I rolled my eyes.

"I do" i snapped.

"Really what is it?" Nico scoffed. I glared at him in annoyance.

"I have you know its a really good plan" I retorted.

"Oh im _totally_ resurred by that statement"he muttered sarcastically. Before we can argue any further Hermione hushed us and looked at the small house at the bottom of the hill.

A woman calmly walked out the house getting in a red Honda driving away. "I dont get why we came here just to watch a lady drive away" Leo frowned. Honestly neither do i. But as i continued to search the area a soft sound of yells was heard. I leaned foward make out the words.

" _Help me! Someone please"_

Without thinking i slid down the hill, twigs and mud slapping me across the face in the process. I came to an end with an omph. I looked up the hill to see no one followed me. Mean.

The yells were louder down here. Taking out riptide since i like that sword more even though it ruined my life, the walls yellow like people smoked in here and never opened the windows or doors. Smells alot like that aswell.

I continued to walk down the halls opening the doors which weren't locked and peeking my head through them. The yelling stopped and all that was heard was soft sobbing. I know what your thinking, just follow the noise Percy, dont waste your time. But the sobbing was coming from every room.

"Hello" i whispered. The sobbing stopped. "Hello" i said louder.

"Hello" i jumped foward turning around. A girl no older than 11 stood right behind me. Her arms and were chained, a metal sticking through her arm. I tried not gag.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked softly her dark eyes followed my every move as i gestured to her arm.

"Oh this?"she laughed softly "I had them for all i can remember"

I stepped towards her. "Do you want me to take them off?"I asked as i reached foward.

She quickly pulled her arms away glaring at me. "No,no I don't mind them"

I nodded my head slowly and steed back putting my hands up in a matter which said _you win_. "Whats your name?"

I looked at her in shock "Percy?" i replied in a manner more like a question.

"Jackson? My mum mentioned you." She said loosely. I frowned at her. "she said that your like a cokaroach. Killing you will make everything better."

"Kay will im going now" This girl is creeping me out.

She pouted "But mommy's coming home any second now. He'll want to meet you. We can have play dates aswell"

I shook my head slowly "Nah I'll just go" i pointed to the door behind her. Just as i was about to step around her she blocked my path.

"I said no" She hissed.

I glared at her. "I really need to go"

The sound of a woman laughing made me break contact with her. Throwing my head back i groaned slightly cause ill recognize that voice anywhere. Why does _mommy_ have to be her. I put on a pleasantly fake smile i turned and face the woman "Oh! Dear Circe long time no see" i threw her a grin "How's that island of yours!" hopegully still being overun by pirates. I never want to he a hamster again.

She scowled at me and growled slightly "My poor island and apprentices were destroyed. Thanks to you and that blonde girl"

I scowled slightly at her "Thats unfortunate. For you that is"

"Your dead sea spawn" Before i knew it she was throwing purple flames my direction, which also burnt like hades.

I ran to the wall and done a backflip and ducked as the wall in front of me erupted into flames. I willed the water in the location to come to my aid, and gestured them at her. She let out a small yelp as the water pushed her againt the wall.

"Did Void send you?" I hissed while making the water boil. She let out a yell of pain. "Did he?!" She laughed. She actually laughed. I froze and the water turned into mist.

"Y-you think you s-scare me" she said between laughs.I didnt say anything just gripped riptide harder in my hands.

"You think you can beat the almighty Void?" She made a tsk tsk sound. "Thats where your wrong sweetie. Void is so powerful the Olympians closed up Olympus again. Hades closed the underworld. Poseidon his kingdom gates. that has never been done before, well the Olympus matter, yes it has but the Hades and Poseidon thing, not so much"

I smiled mockingly "That's because they're cowards" She looked at me in shock while the sound of thunder was heard outside, that's my cue. Lifting up riptide i threw it to her chest like a dart, she then quickly erupted into yellow dust. I glared at the wall Circe was just leaning on. I huffed and leaned against the wall oppisite of hers.

Gods how was i supposed to find information out now? Just as i was about to leave i remebered about the little freaky girl.

I slowly turned and ran my eyes through the hall. Where did she go. thats when i heard it, running. I froze. More running right behind me. I turned around again.

"Come out" I demanded.

And she did. Have you seen those exorcism movies and how they climb those walls. Yeah. Thats what i see right now. I lifted my eyebrow and walked backwards to the door. "Yeah bye"

I slammed the door close before she was able to go out. Im not going to kill her.


End file.
